Goodbye, Tears
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: Aku ingin kau percaya, bahwa kau bisa terbang dan meraih kebahagiaanmu, tinggalkan semua sakit dan pedih itu. Hapus air matamu, dan tersenyumlah. First fict. Chapter 4 is UPDATE! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Dari balik tiang ia menatap dua sosok yang sedang berhadapan tak jauh darinya. Keduanya sama-sama lelah. Salah satu diantara mereka, sosok yang berdiri perlahan-lahan merosot ke tanah dan jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya pertarungan tadi telah menghabiskan banyak_ chakra_ yang dimilikinya._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri sosok yang jatuh tersebut. Dia terlihat memegangi dadanya, menahan rasa sakit dikarenakan tusukan pedang lawannya saat serangan terakhir tadi. Sebelah matanya yang tadi dialiri cairan berwarna merah terang tertutup._

_Mata merahnya memandang sosok itu dengan khawatir._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Cepat gigit ini!" dia menyingkap lengan jubahnya dan mengulurkan lengan kirinya ke wajah Sasuke._

_Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, tapi sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih pergelangan tangan yang ia sodorkan dan menggigitnya keras. Menambah satu bekas lagi dilengan putih tersebut. Sebuah teriakan keras meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Meskipun dia sudah melakukan ini sering-terbukti dari banyaknya bekas gigitan disepanjang lengan kirinya-tapi tetap saja rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Sasuke terus menghisap darahnya, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Kesembuhan Sasuke lebih penting dari darahnya sendiri._

"_Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana dia mengalahkanku?"_

_Sosok yang sedang terduduk sambil membungkukkan badan dan memegang lengan kanannya yang berwarna putih kusam dan ditempati sepuluh mata _sharingan_ bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengawasi tingkah orang yang ia ketahui bernama Shimura Danzou selama Sasuke terus saja menghisap darahnya._

_Dalam hati ia bersyukur akan kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya karena ia bisa berguna bagi Sasuke disaat seperti itu._

_Semuanya berlalu bagai kaset rusak. Tentang Danzou yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol _chakra _pada lengan kanannya yang ditempati sel Senju Hashirama dan memotongnya, kemudian berdiri menghadap Sasuke dan dirinya. Memandang ke arah mereka sambil membuka perban yang membungkus mata kirinya. Ternyata ia belum menyerah!_

_Dia dan Sasuke juga kembali berdiri setelah laki-laki tersebut selesai menhisap darahnya._

_Tiba-tiba Danzou maju, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun segera berlari kearah Danzou sambil mengaktifkan _Chidori_ ditangan kirinya. Tapi ternyata sasaran Danzou bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan dirinya! Dalam sekejap Danzou sudah berada dibelakangnya sambil mendekap lehernya dengan lengan kirinya._

"_Aakkhhh!" dia berteriak merasakan lehernya dicekik keras._

_Sasuke menoleh kebelakang menatap Danzou dengan tajam. Matanya sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Hitam seperti batu obsidian._

"_Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan matamu." Danzou berujar datar melihat _ Mangekyou Sharingan_ milik Sasuke sudah tidak aktif lagi._

"_Sasuke…" disela-sela cekikan yang mendera lehernya dia berusaha memanggila nama sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa dengan _Chidori _yang masih aktif ditangan kirinya._

_Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Danzou, tapi tangan lelaki tua ini mencekik lehernya dengan sangat keras._

_Sial!_

_Bagaiman ini? Dia tidak mau membuat Sasuke dalam kesulitan._

"_Sangat ironis memang, disaat kau bilang mengorbankan diri sendiri dengan cara menyandera?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan._

"_Ini bukan berarti aku mengannggap hidupku berharga, tapi demi Konoha… demi dunia ninja… aku tidak boleh mati disini. Tidak peduli apapun itu aku harus tetap hidup. Sebab aku akanmenjadi pembaharu didunia ninja ini!" Danzou semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya. "Wanita ini akan menjadi korbannya!"_

"_Sa-su-ke…tolong!" dia semakin menggeliat tak nyaman, tekanan dilehernya membuatnya tak bisa bernapas._

"_Jangan bergerak… Karin." Mata kiri Sasuke kembali mengalirkan cairan merah tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang menangis._

_Tatapan matanya berubah sendu, menatap kearah laki-laki didepannya dengan sorot mata bahagia._

_Sasuke akan menolongnya._

_Tapi tiba-tiba mata kiri Sasuke berubah warna lagi. Ia kembali mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ -nya. Tapi entah kenapa, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu dingin dan sarat akan aura membunuh._

_**CTAR!**_

_Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan secepat kilat _Chidori _yang masih aktif tersebut memanjang dan menghunus dada kirinya hingga tembus dan juga mengenai dada Danzou._

_Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya._

"_Saudaraku…telah mati." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu datar. Jurus itu masih bersarang didadanya_

"_Uhuk!" ia terbatuk kecil, dan cairan merah tersembur keluar dari mulutnya._

_Dadanya terasa sakit. Perih dan panas._

_Sasuke… kau anggap aku apa…_

"_Bagimu?" hanya akhir kalimatnya lah yang sanggup ia utarakan dengan suara. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke seolah mampu mengerti makna ucapannya._

"_Karin.., sejak kau menjadi sandera, kau menjadi beban bagiku." Jawabnya tenang._

_Perlahan-lahan jurus itu menghilang dan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kembali._

_Danzou melepas cengkeramannya dan secepat itu pula tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Kaca mata yang selalu dipakainya terlepas begitu saja._

_Ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Bukan, bukan sakit karna luka tusukan dari jurus berelemen petir itu yang membuatnya sakit, melainkan rasa sesak dihatinya._

_Untuk sedetik tadi ia mengira Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya dari Danzou, tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat harapannya hancur. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai teman mengingat perjuangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan dirinya adalah tim Taka atau Hebi yang Sasuke bentuk sendiri._

_Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak berkhayal bahwa Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya. Ia tahu hal sepele yang bernama "cinta" tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Sasuke yang dipenuhi akan rencana balas dendam. Meski begitu ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membuangnya seperti sampah dan bukannya memilih untuk membantunya sedikit saja._

_Padahal…_

_Padahal ia mencintai Sasuke melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit setiap kali melihat Sasuke terluka ketika bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat. Ia selalu berusaha melakukan segala hal yang dapat membantu Sasuke._

_Ia membantu Sasuke menemukan tempat musuh yang diincarnya._

_Ia mengobati luka Sasuke dengan kemampuannya sebagai ninja medis._

_Dan ia juga memberikan darahnya untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak mati._

_Ia—_

_Ia bersedia melakukan segalanya untuk bungsu Uchiha itu._

_Sekali lagi matanya menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri menatap Danzou sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya._

_Sasuke…_

_._

_Suara ledakan besar membuatnya sadar. Diangkat sedikit kepalanya berusaha mengedarkan pandangan mencari kaca matanya. Dipasangnya alat tersebut agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas._

_Dihadapannya berdiri Sasuke dengan _Chidori _disalah satu tangannya._

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_Kalimat itu diikuti dengan ayunan tangan Sasuke keatas dan bersiap mengarahkan jurus itu kearahnya._

_**BRAK!**_

_Tidak!_

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Aaaaggghhhhh!"

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Saat ini ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Baju dan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, begitupun dengan pipinya yang terus saja dialiri cairan bening yang berasal dari pelupuk matanya.

_Astaga…_

Keluhnya dalam hati. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"KARIN!" suara itu muncul disusul oleh suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan keras.

Seseorang berdiri dipintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir. Dengan langkah cepat dan besar sosok beriris safir itu segera menghampiri Karin yang duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri dengan mata sembab dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Melihat sosok yang menghampirinya sekarang entah kenapa malah membuat air matanya semakin keluar.

"Kak Naru…" panggilnya lirih.

Begitu sosok yang dipanggilnya "Kakak" tersebut sudah berdiri dipinggir ranjangnya, ia segera bangkit dan dengan posisi berlutut mendekat kesosok tersebut. Dipeluknya leher kecoklatan itu dengan kedua lengannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa Karin? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung Karin. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Hiks—hiks— mimpiku sangat buruk Kak… rasanya menyakitkan." Ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

Ya, rasanya memang menyakitkan. Entah bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi hal yang sedemikaian rupa, dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Rasa sesak yang menusuk hatinya terasa begitu dalam walau itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur.

Bagaimana bisa bermimpi dibunuh oleh seseorang yang ia cintai?

Karin bahkan tidak mengenal tokoh yang ada dalam mimpi tersebut.

Begitu tangisnya mereda ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Diusapnya bekas air mata dikedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan kemudian menatap iris safir dihadapannya. Helai pirangnya—yang biasanya memang tak pernah rapi—terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya.

Karin mengangguk.

"Kak Naruto…, tidur disini saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak memelukku.

Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa dan dirinya hanya memakai kaos ketat dan celana dalam, ia meminta laki-laki yang sudah seperti malaikat penolongnya itu untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Biar saja.

_Toh, _ini bukan pertama kalinya. Setiap kali dirinya tidak bisa tidur maka ia akan menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur di kamarnya atau Karin sendiri yang akan mendatangi kamar Naruto dan tidur disana.

Mereka berdua hanyalah saudara sepupu tapi hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan saudara kandung.

Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan disaat memandang wajah gadis dihadapannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil kemudian mengacak rambut merah Karin penuh sayang.

"Baiklah."

Naruto kemudian naik ke tempat tidur Karin, sementara si pemilik menggeser sedikit posisinya memberi tempat untuk Naruto. Setelah merasa nyaman, tangannya terulur untuk meraih pundak Karin dan membawanya untuk berbaring bersamanya. Dibawanya tubuh kecil dan ramping gadis itu merapat ketubuhnya sendiri kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sebatas dada.

Naruto bisa merasakan jari-jari Karin membuat pola-pola abstrak didadanya yang hanya dilapisi oleh kaos tipis sebagai baju tidur.

"Tidurlah…" bisiknya dipuncak kepala gadis itu. Indra penciumannya menangkap aroma rambut Karin yang memabukkan. Mawar.

**Cup!**

Dikecupnya puncak kepala Karin singkat sambil mengelus punggung gadis itu. Naruto tahu Karin menyukainya karena beberapa saat kemudian tarikan nafas pelan dan teratur akan mulai terdengar yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur, dan suara deru nafas Karin menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan untuknya sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera menyusul Karin.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Apakah kau akan pulang telat hari ini?"

Karin yang baru saja turun dari motor _sport_ kakaknya segera melepas helm yang dipakainya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak." Jawab Karin sambil memperbaiki letak kaca mata yang merosot dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti, kakak jemput."

"Hu-um!" jawabnya disertai anggukan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kakak pergi dulu."

Diraihnya belakang kepala Karin dan dikecupnya dahi gadis itu lembut. Pelan dan singkat.

"Kak Naru!" Karin memekik tertahan sambil melirik kesekitar mereka. Terlihat teman-teman sekolahnya memandang mereka dengan penuh perhatian. Bahkan beberapa siswa perempuan terlihat saling berbisik sambil memandang Naruto.

Oh, come on! Kaum hawa mana yang tidak akan terpesona pada kakak sepupunya itu? Wujudnya seolah merupakan makhluk titisan dewa. Tubuh tinggi tegap, warna kulit karamelnya, rambut secerah matahari, dan iris mata safirnya yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Dan oh, jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang terbentuk sempurna! Apalagi ketika sudut bibir iru tertarik keatas menampilkan senyum _charming_ yang mempesona.

Seluruh hal yang ada pada diri kakak sepupunya merupakan suatu kesatuan yang menciptakan makhluk paling rupawan sejagad raya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan cium aku didepan umum! Kita jadi bahan perhatian!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya kamudian menyeringai.

"Hooo, jadi kau hanya mau kucium disaat kita hanya berdua, hm?"

"Kak Naru!" Karin kembali memekik, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Hahaha. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciummu didepan teman-temanmu? Itu malah bagus dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padamu."

Karin memutar mata bosan.

"Tanpa kau melakukan hal itupun tidak akan ada yang mendekatiku. Tidak ada yang tertarik pada gadis kutu buku sepertiku."

"Dan sayang sekali gadis kutu buku itu adalah gadisku satu-satunya, jadi tidak peduli apapun katamu aku akan tetap melakukannya." Tegas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman maut-pelumpuh-syaraf-wanita-nya.

Karin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa siswi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hampir pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah melihat senyuman maut Naruto tadi.

"Aku pergi." Naruto kemudian menyalakan motornya setelah kembali memasang helm terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah Karin.

Karin sendiri segara berbalik dan berjalan memasuki halaman sekolahnya.

Sambil melangkah dia memikirkan ucapan Naruto barusan.

_Gadis satu-satunya yah? Tentu saja!_

Karena saking sibuknya mengurus Karin sehingga membuat Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hanya sekedar mengajak kenalan atau mungkin teman kuliahnya untuk pergi berkencan dimalam Minggu. Seperti halnya anak muda jaman sekarang. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka Naruto berjanji akan selalu menjaga Karin. Apapun yang tejadi.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"_Karin, kami pergi dulu ya."_

_Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka beruang yang dipegangnya. Ibunya berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Hum!" Karin mengangguk._

"_Bagus. Nanti kalau pulang ibu belikan es krim. Karin mau rasa apa?"_

"_Coklat!" Karin menjawab dengan semangat. Ruby-nya berbinar mendengar ibunya akan membelikan es krim._

"_Iya.. tapi Karin tidak boleh nakal dan jangan buat Kakak Naru repot. Janji?"_

"_Iya! Karin janji!"_

Karin masih ingat waktu itu umurnya baru lima tahun sedangkan Naruto dua belas tahun. Hari itu kedua orang tua mereka akan menghadiri undangan pesta oleh kenalan mereka sedangkan Karin dititip di rumah bibi Kushina bersama anaknya. Mereka berjanji akan menjemput Karin ketika mereka pulang, namun sampai sekarang kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan es krim yang dijanjikan oleh ibunya waktu itu juga tidak pernah ia terima. Kedua orang tua mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil ayahnya menabrak truk container yang disupiri oleh pemabuk. Mobil itu terpelanting beberapa kali dan langsung meledak sebelum orang-orang mencoba mengeluarkan penumpangnya.

"Nak, kau menjatuhkan dompetmu."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Seorang nenek sedang mengulurkan dompet berwarna biru muda kedepannya.

"A-ah, terima kasih, Nek."

Tangannya terulur mengambil dompet tersebut kemudian sedikit membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil.

"Nak, selalu ada pelangi setelah badai. Tidak selamanya kesedihan akan terus menghantuimu, segalanya berawal dari mimpi." Ucapan nenek dihadapannya sukses membuat Karin mengerutkan kening—bingung.

"Maksud nenek?"

Nenek itu tersenyum. "Mimpi itu adalah suatu kenyataan. Kenyataan dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya."

**TBC**

**Read and Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Langit diatas terlihat sangat indah. Awan tipis bergelung di beberapa tempat, berwarna putih bersih. Setiap kali ia melihat awan ia selalu merasa penasaran. Apakah awan itu selembut warnanya? Apakah ia bisa berbaring di permukaan gumpalan putih itu sambil melihat ke bawah? Mungkin saja awan itu lebih nyaman untuk ditiduri dibandingkan ranjang yang ada dirumahnya._

_Tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu. Usianya sudah dua belas tahun, dan guru di sekolahnya sudah menjelaskan bahwa benda itu adalah sekumpulan molekul-molekul air yang akan jatuh ke bumi karena gaya gravitasi._

_Meskipun begitu hari ini langit cukup cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa bahwa dihatinya sedang terjadi hujan badai saat ini? Dadanya terasa begitu dingin dan beku, dan pikiran anak-anaknya belum bisa memahami makna dari perasaan berkecamuk yang dialaminya sekarang._

_Iris safirnya beralih memandang kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Gadis kecil berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya menangis dalam diam. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Tangannya yang terkepal di atas pahanya basah oleh butiran bening yang berjatuhan dari wajahnya, dan saat itu juga ia menemukan jawaban dari rasa dingin dan beku yang sejak tadi menghimpit hatinya._

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-_review_ cerita saya. Maaf karena updatenya chapter duanya agak lama. sekali lagi terima kasih.  
**

**Love you *kiss***

**.**

**Goodbye, Tears**

**.**

_Iris safirnya menatap ragu pintu kayu dihadapannya. Ia sudah berdiri disana sejak tujuh belas menit yang lalu. Tangan kanannya kembali terulur ke depan-untuk yang kesekian kalinya-namun kembali diturunkan beberapa detik kemudian._

_Ha-ah…_

_Ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak._

_**Tok. Tok.**_

_Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Maka dengan segenap hati ia memutar kenop pintu menjulurkan kepalanya. Gadis itu duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke pinggir ranjang yang menghadap ke jendela besar. Seperti di mobil tadi, kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal yang diletakkan di atas pahanya._

_Naruto berjalan menghampiri anak itu dan ikut duduk bersandar disampingnya. Gadis itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya meskipun Naruto yakin si pemilik kamar bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kakinya_**.**

_Beberapa saat berlalu namun keheningan masih tetap menguasai ruangan itu. Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hari ini mereka baru saja menghadiri pemakaman orang tua mereka. Seluruh keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze hadir di pemakaman tersebut meskipun Naruto tidak mengenal mereka semua._

_Sampai sekarang Naruto belum bisa percaya bahwa orang tuanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini meskipun ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang tuanya dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati dan dikubur di dalam tanah. Sulit meyakini semuanya ketika hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Padahal kemarin ia masih sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya di rumah ini. Bahkan ibunya masih saja memukul belakang kepalanya pagi itu ketika ia menyisakan potongan wortel di piringnya._

_Dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini ia sudah menghadiri pemakaman mereka._

_Rasanya dunia memperlakukan dirinya dengan tidak adil._

"_Kak Naru…"_

_Suara itu membawa fokusnya kembali. Terlalu sibuk merenung membuatnya lupa akan eksistensi gadis kecil disampingnya. Iapun menoleh._

_Gadis itu tidak menunduk lagi. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak menatap gorden yang bergerak-gerak kecil terbawa angin._

"_Kenapa mereka pergi? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kita?"_

_Gadis itu menatap Naruto tepat ke dalam bola matanya._

_Ruby dan safir bertemu._

"_Karena Tuhan sangat menyayangi mereka makanya Tuhan memanggil mereka lebih cepat."_

_Iris ruby itu berkaca-kaca._

"_Lalu, apakah Tuhan tidak sayang pada kita? Buktinya Tuhan tidak memanggil kita juga."_

_Naruto menggeleng._

"_Tuhan juga sayang pada kita, tapi Ia belum memanggil kita karena masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan disini."_

_Alis merahnya mengerut mendengar jawaban Naruto._

"_Apa itu?" tanyanya._

"_Kita masih memiliki tugas, yaitu menjalani hidup dengan bahagia."_

"_Tapi bagaimana bisa Karin bahagia jika orang tua Karin tidak ada, Kak Naru? Siapa yang akan membuat Karin bahagia? Karin sendirian." Air matanya jatuh di kedua pipinya._

"_Kan ada Kakak." Naruto bisa melihat iris ruby itu melebar kaget. "Karin tidak akan sendirian, karena ada Kakak yang akan selalu bersama Karin. Menemani dan menjaga Karin. Bagaimana?"_

"_Kenapa Kak?"_

"_Karena Kakak sayang Karin. Kakak tidak suka melihat Karin menangis. Karin sangat cantik kalau tersenyum." Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi tembem gadis itu._

"_Be-benarkah?" Karin bertanya malu-malu._

"_Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto tegas._

"_Janji?" Karin bertanya lagi, kali ini disertai dengan tangan kanan yang terulur dengan jari kelingking yang berdiri sedangkan jari-jari yang lain terkepal._

_Naruto juga mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari milik Karin._

"_Kakak janji."_

_Dan setelah itu Karin merasa beban yang menghimpit hatinya tidak seberat sebelumnya._

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Pagi ini kelasnya menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Teman-temannya berkumpul disatu meja seperti lalat yang sedang mengerubungi makanan. Karin melangkah menuju bangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela kelas─memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli dengan kegaduhan yang timbul sepagi ini di kelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kudengar dia sangat tampan!"

Sayup-sayup telinga Karin menangkap suara salah satu teman kelasnya.

"Iya! Katanya dia seumuran dengan kita, tapi sudah kelas tiga!" suara yang lain menimpali.

"Ehh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia pindah ke Konoha?" suara yang pertama kembali bertanya.

Karin tidak melihat siapa yang sedang asik bergosip di dekatnya-suara mereka begitu dekat-karena Karin masih betah memandang langit di luar sana. Setiap kali ia memandang langit hanya ada satu hal─lebih tepatnya satu orang─ yang ada di kepalanya. Sosok pirang beriris safir, karena warna langit terlihat agak mirip─meskipun tidak lebih indah─dengan matanya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Karin sering teringat kenangan masa lalu. Sejak kapan Karin tidak tahu pasti, mungkin sejak ia mengalami mimpi buruk malam itu.

Mimpi…

Ingatannya segera beralih ketika ia berjalan sambil melamun meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua tempo hari.

_Nenek tua yang aneh._ Tambah Karin dalam hati.

Tapi ucapan nenek itu cukup mengganggu Karin.

"_Mimpi itu adalah suatu kenyataan. Kenyataan dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya."_

Apa maksud nenek itu? Mimpi apa yang dia bicarakan? Apakah mimpi _itu_?

Setiap kali Karin mengingat mimpi itu, entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. Seolah-olah ada pisau imajiner yang mengiris dadanya berkali-kali.

Rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Keinginan untuk melakukan segalanya.

Semua perasaan baru yang tidak asing itu, dari mana datangnya?

"Karin." Seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ibu Kurenai menyuruhmu ke ruangannya."

"Baiklah." Jawabnya disertai anggukan.

Segera setelah itu Karin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sambil melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan gedunng kelas satu dengan ruang kantor ia memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya.

Masih ada sisa lima belas menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Karin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Permisi, Bu." Pintu yang tadi dibukanya ditutup kembali. "Apa benar Ibu memanggil saya?"

Seorang wanita berambut ikal mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk menekuri tumpukan tugas siswa didepannya. Ia tersenyum ke gadis dihadapannya.

"Ya, duduklah Karin."

Karin mengangguk kecil kemudian melangkah mendekati kursi yang berhadapan dengan guru cantik tersebut.

"Ada apa Ibu memanggil saya?"

"Sekolah kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari New York, dia adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, pemilik sekolah kita."

"Lalu apa yang bisa saya bantu Bu?" tanyanya. Ia jadi teringat dengan kehebohan di kelasnya tadi.

_Jadi siswa baru yang mereka gosipkan tadi adalah seorang Uchiha?_

"Ibu ingin kau menjadi pemandunya. Temani dia berkeliling sekolah dan tunjukkan seluruh letak area gedung di tempat ini."

Karin terdiam mendengar penuturan wanita di depannya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Kurenai memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Karin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu Bu, hanya saja saya tidak mengerti kenapa saya yang ditunjuk untuk hal sepenting itu. Bagaimana jika Uchiha tidak menyukai penjelasan saya? Ibu tahu sendiri saya tidak pandai bergaul."

"Tidak. Ibu percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau memiliki intelegensi tinggi jadi Ibu yakin kau bisa." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut melihat siswa berambut merahitu tersipu karena ucapannya.

"Ketika Ibu diminta untuk mencari siswa yang bisa melakukannya, Ibu tidak bisa memikirkan siswa lain selain kamu."

Beberapa saat Kurenai terdiam, menunggu jawaban Karin.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kurenai.

Kurenai tidak bercanda dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Karin adalah gadis yang cerdas. Kemampuannya dalam meresap setiap pelajaran lebih besar dari siswa-siswa yang lain. Hanya saja ia tidak pandai dalam bergaul. Anak ini sampai sekarang bahkan belum memiliki satu temanpun, padahal sudah tiga bulan lebih Karin menjadi siswa kelas satu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Sekolah Swasta ini. Terbukti dengan ia masih duduk di pojok kelas dtemani bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, Bu. Saya bersedia." Karin mengangguk.

Sudut-sudut bibir wanita beriris merah darah itu terangkat mendapat respon yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Bagus, kau tenang saja, sebenarnya kalian seumuran, hanya saja ia ditempatkan di kelas tiga karena disesuaikan dengan tingkat pelajaran yang diterimanya di New York. Tidak usah sungkan, oke?"

Karin lagi-lagi menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Hu'um!" gumamnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan segera datang kesi─"

**KLEK…**

"─ahh, itu dia. Silakan masuk, Uchiha."

Karin menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Kurenai, ingin melihat seperti apa sosok Uchiha itu.

Dan saat itu pula iris ruby miliknya membulat. Waktu disekitar Karin berhenti berputar, nafas terhenti sejenak, dan jantung yang harusnya terus memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya

Sosok itu…

Kulit pucat─

Rambut sehitam bulu gagak─

Dan iris segelap malam yang menyorot tajam.

Untuk beberapa detik kedua iris mereka bertemu, dan rasa sesak itu kembali menghimpit dadanya. Perasaan aneh yang muncul karena mimpi buruknya, yang sepertinya kini menjadi kenyataan.

Laki-laki itu buktinya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya sekarang ini, yang Karin ingat hanyalah ia pamit dari ruangan Kurenai dengan suara bergetar dan terbata-bata. Setengah berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, yang ternyata sudah terisi oleh guru yang mengajar dijam pertama. Memberi alasan bahwa kakaknya menelepon karena ada urusan mendadak dan harus segera meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Tempat itu berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar tempat yang tidak ingin diinjaknya saat ini.

Dan penyebabnya adalah karena orang itu.

_Brengsek!_

Karin memaki dalam hati.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau air mata terus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sejak ia pergi dari sana sampai ia melihat wajahnya sendiri dari pantulan kaca toko yang dilaluinya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan. Baju seragam yang basah karena keringat─ia berlari terus dari koridor sampai depan toko tersebut, rambut merahnya yang kusut─beberapa helai menempel di wajah dan tengkuknya, serta mata yang sembap karena menangis.

Keadaan kamarnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu rapi, tapi Karin membiarkannya. Sesampainya di rumah yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk bersandar ke pinggiran tempat tidur yang mengahadap ke jendela besar di kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Sebuah kepala berwarna kuning cerah menyembul di balik pintu. Iris safirnya mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Biasanya Karin akan menunggunya pulang dari kampus di ruang tengah sambil menonton film kartun dengan setoples cemilan di pangkaunnya. Harusnya itu yang Naruto jumpai sore ini di ruang tengah apartemen mereka, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri di pintu kamar Karin. Menemukan gadis yang sedang duduk bersila di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala menunduk. Sesaat Naruto merasa ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia menemukan gadis kecil dengan posisi yang sama ketika dirinya berusia dua belas tahun. Saat dimana Naruto berjanji pada gadis kecil yang saat itu terlihat begitu rapuh dimatanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Karin.

Karin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sama seperti waktu itu. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal dan diletakkan di atas pahanya. Naruto meraih kedua tangan terkepal tersebut dan meluruskannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Naruto bertanya lagi, dan jawaban yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah gelengan.

Ini sedikit berbeda dengan waktu itu.

Kali ini gadis itu menolak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, meskipun upaya itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan kemudian bangkit.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau cerita." Naruto menarik Karin untuk berdiri bersamanya. Gadis itu menurut. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu murung seperti ini."

Karin mengangkat kepalanya, memutuskan untuk mempertemukan iris ruby-nya dengan safir milik Naruto.

"Maaf…" ucapnya pelan, sadar bahwa dirinya telah membuat laki-laki didepannya khawatir.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum."Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawab Naruto misterius.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Naruto menghentikan motor _sport_ miliknya disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kawasan apartemen mereka. Taman itu dikunjungi cukup banyak orang jika sudah sore seperti ini.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik berkencan, ada juga yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama anjingnya, ada pula yang hanya duduk di bangku panjang seorang diri dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di tangannya.

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa yang kita lakukan di taman ini?"

Naruto menyimpan helm yang dipakai Karin di jok motor dan melangkah maju. Merasa jika Karin masih bergeming di tempatnya, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Kau ikut?" dan pertanyaan Naruto membuat Karin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti laki-laki di depannya.

Mereka menuju ke sisi timur taman. Disana terdapat sebuah monumen yang menjadi lambang kota. Sekumpulan pemuda duduk di anak tangga monumen tersebut sambil bernyanyi. Dua diantara mereka memegang gitar dan memainkannya dengan lincah dan satu orang bermain perkusi, sisanya menjadi penyanyi atau hanya penonton.

Dahi Karin mengerut mengetahui bahwa tujuan Naruto adalah sekumpulan pemuda tersebut.

"Oi, Naruto!" laki-laki yang memegang gitar memanggil Naruto sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

"Hai, Kiba!" Naruto membalas lambaian pemuda yang bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Sudah lama kau tidak main bersama kami. Sok sibuk, heh?" mereka berjabat tangan dengan erat.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar. "_Sorry, guys._ Aku sangat sibuk, yeah, kau tahulah…"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Naruto menyapa yang lain.

"_Then_, apa yang membawamu kesini?" seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi bertanya. Sebelah tangannya ditumpukan ke perkusi di depannya.

Karin hanya mengikuti percakapan itu dalam diam. Sama sekali belum mendapat ide mengenai alasan Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini.

"_Well, I need your help, guys._ Tapi sebelum itu, perkenalkan, ini adik sepupuku, namanya Karin."

Karin sedikt membungkuk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan, Naruto?" setelah berkenalan sebentar dengan Karin, fokus Kiba kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga monumen tersebut agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kiba, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Kiba mengangguk pelan, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Karin yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya mebuat Karin keheranan. Dia melihat Naruto berdiri di anak tangga teratas sedang mengalungkan sarung gitar ke tubuhnya. Kiba yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Laki-laki berkuncir yang Karin ketahui bernama Shikamaru memegang stik perkusi sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto yang lain.

Karin semakin bingung ketika seseorang datang membawa mikrofon beserta stangnya dan menaruhnya dihadapan Naruto. Yang lain sibuk mengatur _speaker_ yang diletakkan di anak tangga pertama disisi kiri dan kanan mereka bertaga.

Apakah Naruto berniat menyanyi disini?

Naruto mahir bermain gitar Karin sudah tahu sejak lama, tapi menyanyi?

Ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru bagi Karin tentang Naruto.

"Hey, gadis kecil." Sebuah panggilan yang sangat familiar berasal dari dua speaker didekatnya berhasil menarik perhatian Karin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Naruto menatap tepat kedalam matanya, memandang teduh dan sarat akan makna yang tak mampu Karin pahami.

Sudah lama Naruto tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Gadis Kecil, Karin mengira kakak sepupunya itu sudah lupa dengan panggilan itu, ternyata ia salah.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada mendung yang menghiasi matamu." Naruto berbicara ke dalam mikrofon, sehingga ucapannya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Karin dan juga orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sepertinya Naruto menarik perhatian orang-orang di taman tersebut, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan para pengunjung taman yang lain.

"Aku tidak suka jika matamu basah, air mata itu menghalangiku untuk melihat cahaya disana."

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan entah kenapa jantung Karin tiba-tiba berulah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat air matamu jatuh, tapi aku akan selalu ada disini untuk membuatnya berhenti."

**DEG**

Karin terhenyak. Ucapan Naruto membuat dada Karin terasa hangat, dan senyuman laki-laki itu menyebabkan Karin terpana. Sosok Naruto sekarang terlihat begitu berbeda, dan Karin tidak bisa menghentikan afeksi yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

Suara petikan dua gitar mulai beradu. Bertempo sedang namun terdengar menyatu. Disusul dengan suara denting perkusi yang ikut memperindah musik tersebut.

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Karin tertegun, dia tidak menyangka suara Naruto ternyata sangat merdu.

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for you at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you

Sebuah kerumunan terbentuk didekat Karin, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Saat ini dipikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok yang memukau di sana. Tangannya bergerak memainkan gitar dengan lincah sambil terus bernyanyi dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Karin. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan bahwa lagu itu ditujukan untuknya─

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me sweating  
And I don't know what to say next

─ dan Karin tidak pernah merasa seistimewa ini selama hidupnya.

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for you at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you

Para penonton menikmati lagu bertempo cepat tersebut, tanpa sadar salah satu anggota tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti lagu, entah itu kepala, tangan, atau salah satu kaki mereka. Suara si penyanyi membuat mereka tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak jika suara indah itu masih memenuhi ruang kosong di sekitar mereka. Sosok yang berdiri di monumen tersebut terlihat sangat memukau.

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da yeah

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for you at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan hal itu membuat kedua pipi Karin dijalari oleh rona merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me

There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La dee dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you.

Para penonton bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Beberapa diantaranya besiul-siul gembira. Mereka tersenyum menatap si penyanyi yang sedang membungkuk-bungkuk kecil beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"_Wow, that was a great performance!_" Kiba menjabat tangan Naruto sambil mengucapkan kata 'keren' beberapa kali.

"Haha, _thanks bro."_

Para penonton sudah membubarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya tinggal Karin disana.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kakak ternyata bisa menyanyi."

Mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen mereka. Karin mengikuti Naruto dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Yah, apakah penampilan kakak tadi bagus?"

"Seperti itulah." Jawab Karin sekenanya. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa penampilan Naruto tadi lebih dari sekedar kata 'bagus'.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Lagu itu untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Kak." Karin menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, anggap saja itu semacam hadiah perayaan."

"Perayaan? Perayaan untuk apa?"

Karin mengubah posisi duduknya, kedua kakinya ia angkat dan disilangkan sambil menghadap ke Naruto.

"Tadi Kakak sudah melakukan persetujuan skripsi." Naruto tersenyum melihat mata Karin melebar tidak percaya. "Kakak sudah siap untuk ujian meja."

"Benarkah? Yeayyyy!" Karin memekik senang dan setengah melompat memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. "Selamat kak! Akhirnya skrpsi kakak diterima, sebentar lagi kakak sudah bisa diwisuda."

"Iya, terima kasih." Naruto membalas pelukan Karin. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

Naruto senang gadisnya sudah kembali seperti biasa, tidak lagi murung dan suram.

Mereka masih terus berpelukan.

"Apakah kau masih sedih?" Tubuh dalam dekapannya sedikit menegang ketika Naruto bertanya.

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Naruto menatap Karin serius, berusaha meneliti perasaan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak." Jawab Karin.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Karin, tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Baiklah," ujar Karin "tadinya memang tidak baik-baik saja, bisa dikatakan sangat buruk."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mulai menginterogasi ketika melihat Karin sudah bersedia untuk bercerita.

"_Well,_ seseorang berhasil menghancurkan _mood_ku di sekolah dan membuatku kesal setengah mati." Karin sadar dirinya sedang berbohong pada Naruto, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya sebelum ini. "Dia…, mengataiku kutu buku dan berkata bahwa aku terlihat seperti perpustakaan berjalan."

Alis Naruto bertaut, "Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kakak akan bicara pada─."

"Tidak." Karin menyela cepat. "Ini bukan masalah besar, lagi pula hal ini sudah sering terjadi, hanya saja mungkin emosiku sedikit labil hari ini sampai aku menangis karena ejekan seperti itu."

Naruto kembali diam. "Tapi sungguh, Kak. Sekarang aku sudah tidak sedih lagi. Nyanyian Kakak tadi membuat seluruh perasaan burukku menguap. Aku senang sekarang…"

Melihat gadis didepannya bersungguh-sungguh, Naruto menghela napas. Lega mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil.

Sepasang tangan yang terulur menangkup wajahnya membuatnya menatap ke depan. Iris ruby milik Karin memakunya.

"Terima kasih." Suara Karin terdengar lirih. "Karena sudah menjadi malaikatku selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya hidupku jika saja tidak ada Kakak disisiku sampai sekarang."

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Karin. Entah kenapa kedua tangan yang memegangi sisi wajahnya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan berdebar sekaligus. Seolah-olah kedua tangan itu memang tercipta untuk hal ini.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih? Memang sudah seharusnya tempatku adalah berada disisimu. Menjaga dan menemanimu. Bagaimana mungkin Kakak bisa menolak jika pada dasarnya memang untuk itulah Kakak lahir di dunia ini?"

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dan menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang hanya mereka rasakan ketika mereka bersama.

Entah siapa yang memulai, karena kini Naruto sedang menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Karin secara lambat, sedangkan Karin perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya yang masih berada di wajah Naruto seolah-olah ikut menarik Naruto untuk mendekat.

Kedua nafas mereka menyatu ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu senti meter. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Dan ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu, suatu kehangatan yang berbeda menyentuh dasar hati mereka. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto selain rasa lembut dan nyaman yang dikecapnya dari benda lembut itu.

Instingnya bergerak untuk terus mereguk rasa yang sangat baru baginya. Begitu memabukkan sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti. Kedua tangan Karin yang sejak tadi memegang wajah Naruto bergerak untuk mengalungkannya di belakang leher Naruto. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke helaian rambut pirang tersebut, seolah-olah berpegangan disana agar tak terjatuh, karena sesuatu yang sedang melumat bibirnya saat ini terasa mampu melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja tubuhnya.

Paru-paru yang membutuhkan pasokan udara menjadi penyebab terlepasnya pagutan itu. Iris rubynya perlahan terbuka, dengan nafas terengah ia menatap sosok dihadapannya.

Mereka kembali bertatapan, dan saat itu mereka sadar bahwa setelah ini hidup mereka berdua telah berubah untuk selamanya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika selama hidupmu kau terbiasa dengan tatapan memuja dan iri yang diberikan oleh setiap pasang mata padamu,

dan tiba-tiba ada sepasang iris ruby yang menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut dan─sedih, mungkin?

Padahal ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu.

Bagaimana perasaanmu berada di posisi seperti itu?

Bingung, tentu saja.

Hal itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Goodbye, Tears**

**.**

**Yeaayy! Akhirnya Chap 3 update juga. Sorryyy karena update-nya lama, tugas kuliah lagi banyak soalnya. Hehe…**

**Kayaknya pada penasaran deh Karin sebenarnya untuk siapa sih? Buat Naru atau Sasu? Gimana kalau Night bilang Karin itu buat mereka berdua? *ditabok***

**Well, kalau penasaran kenapa nggak dibaca sampai End aja? *ceileee* hehehe**

**Then, makasih buat readers yang udah nge-like, fave, dan review cerita ini. I'm so fucking happy, you know? *bow+hug+kiss***

**Trus, Night mau kasih tau beberapa hal. Jalan cerita ini udah Night tata dan atur sebelum Night ketik, dan sekali Night sudah menentukan seperti apa jalan dan akhir cerita itu, seterusnya akan tetap sama dengan keputusan awal. So, buat yang minta pair ini-itu atau jalan cerita kayak gini-gitu Night mau minta maaf, karena Night tidak akan merubah pairing ataupun alur cerita yang udah Night rancang seburuk apapun akhirnya. Karena ini adalah khayalan dan kegilaan yang Night tuangkan dalam bentuk fict.**

**Kalau ada yang gak suka, it's okay. I don't mind at all, just get out of my story. The decision is belongs to you. ^ ^**

**By the way, ada yang tahu lagu yang dinyanyi Naruto di chap kemarin? Kalau yang udah nonton animasi Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 pasti sudah tahu.**

**Yup! Itu lagunya Cody Simpson, judulnya La Da Dee.**

**Do you like it? Because I do. **

**It's just a nice and romantic song, isn't it?**

**With love, Nightingale. **

.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal baru baginya, sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga paling terpandang dan terkaya di Konoha.

Namun bukan hanya karena latar belakangnya saja yang membuatnya begitu dipuji, melainkan karena keadaan fisiknya yang memang pantas untuk membuat semua orang─perempuan ataupun laki-laki─memandang dengan takjub padanya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk pindah ke New York adalah karena ia merasa jengah dengan semua kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk buas (baca: perempuan) setiap kali mereka melihatnya. Sasuke hanya ingin bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang tanpa harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari penggemarnya setiap kali ia melintas di koridor kelas atau berjalan melewati halaman gedung sekolanya.

Sasuke juga bosan karena setiap pagi ia selalu mendapati lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat cinta, berbagai macam warna dan motif. Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sakit mata.

Di New York dia masih saja menjadi pusat perhatian, ia juga masih menjumpai makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi setidaknya tingkah mereka tidak seliar yang di Konoha, dan Sasuke bisa menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah dengan tenang.

Namun sekarang waktu-waktu tenangnya sudah berakhir.

Ibunya sakit.

Ia dipanggil untuk pulang ke Konoha─

─dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang.

**.**

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara itu menginterupsi lamunannya.

Iris obsidiannya menatap datar gadis di hadapannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu sangat tegang, tangannya meremas tali tasnya dengan erat. Iris ruby-nya melirik kekanan dan kiri dengan gelisah.

"Kau tidak usah tegang seperti itu, kita tidak sedang berkencan."

Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kita sedang berkencan, hah? Hanya orang aneh yang mau berkencan di gedung sekolah yang kosong seperti ini!"

Tentu saja kosong karena mereka sepakat untuk bertemu pada hari Minggu. Lebih tepatnya Kurenai yang memberikan saran seperti itu dan Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Hn. aku juga tidak mau berkencan denganmu."

Gadis itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Heh, dengar ya, muka datar," alis Sasuke bertaut mendengar gadsi itu menyebutnya muka datar. "aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk terjebak disini denganmu. Aku haya berusaha untuk menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ibu Kurenai padaku. Jadi mari kita segera memulai tur menyebalkan ini agar semuanya cepat selesai sehingga aku tidak perlu berada didekatmu lagi!"

Kelopak yang membungkus iris obsidian Sasuke sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut, agak terkejut karena gadis itu bisa mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tanpa sadar salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk senyum tipis yang luput dari perhatian gadis di depannya.

_Gadis yang menarik._ Pikirnya.

"Hn, tapi sebelum itu, jangan panggil aku muka datar." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Karin menatap tangan putih yang terulur didepannya. Sedikit heran mendapati ternyata laki-laki didepannya ini mengajaknya berkenalan secara sopan.

"Karin," Tangannya menjabat tangan putih tersebut. "Namaku Uzumaki Karin."

Setelah berkenalan, Karin menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang sejak tadi berkecamuk karena sosok di depannya. Kilasan mimpi buruknya terus saja muncul setiap kali ia menatap iris gelap tersebut.

"Baiklah," jeda sejenak. "Katakan kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Aku akan memandumu mengelilingi sekolah kita." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau pemanduku, ingat? Jika saja aku sudah tahu setiap bagian gedung ini aku tidak perlu ada disini."

Alis Karin menukik tajam mendengar ucapan pedas laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Heh! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik?! Haruskah kau menjawabnya seketus itu?"

Karin merasa betul-betul jengkel. Waktu masih menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi, mereka bahkan masih di koridor depan seolah, dan tugasnya untuk memandu sosok di depannya bahkan belum dimulai, tapi Karin tenaganya seolah sudah terpakai setengah.

_Sialan!_ Umpatnya.

Ia yakin kesabarannya saat ini pasti sedang diuji. Mimpi buruk apa dia semalam sehingga hari ini dia harus berurusan dengan makhluk menyebalkan seperti Uchiha ini?

Oh, ya.

Karin hampir saja lupa.

Dirinya memang pernah bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk tentang sosok itu sendiri.

Mimpi buruk yang kata nenek misterius itu adalah kenyataan di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya.

The hell.

Tapi Karin menolak mempercayai hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada manusia dingin sepertinya? Demi apa? Tidak mungkin.

Selain fakta bahwa tokoh yang ada dalam mimpinya tersebut sangat mirip dengan si Uchiha─bahkan nama mereka sama, Karin mencoba untuk menganggap mimpi itu tidak lebih dari sekedar bunga tidur.

Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah melupakan semua keanehan itu, termasuk perasaan sesak dan sakit yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali dirinya menatap obsidian milik Sasuke.

Yah, anggap saja mimpi itu tidak pernah ada, dan anggap saja hari ini ia hanya kurang beruntung karena harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Anggap saja─

"Apa kau akan diam saja sampai matahari tenggelam?" Suara itu mengentikan lamunannya. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihatmu melamun."

_The hell._ Karin lagi-lagi memaki dalam hati.

Entah kenapa setiap kali bibir itu terbuka, kata-kata yang keluar selalu saja mampu membuat urat syaraf gadis berambut merah itu menegang, tapi kali ini Karin mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia merasa bahwa teriakan yang akan dikeluarkannya akan sia-sia jika yang menjadi sasaran omongannya adalah si muka datar itu.

Maka, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aku-tahu-uchiha-brengsek-menyebalkan, iapun berkata,

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk." Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung depan sekolah mereka.

Tanpa Karin sadari bahwa sosok yang ikut melangkah di belakangnya sedang melengkungkan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

**Ode to a Ninghtingale**

Athena Private School adalah salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di Konoha. Sekolah ini memiliki semua jenjang pendidikan, mulai dari _playgroup_ hingga universitas. SMA Athena terdiri dari empat gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan saling mengapit membentuk persegi empat. Setiap satu gedung terdiri atas tujuh lantai, dan membayangkan harus menyusuri tiap lantai disetiap gedung membuat Karin merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya merahnya sendiri. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin berlari pulang.

Oh, God.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

.

"Ini gedung khusus anak kelas satu."

"Ini Laboratorium Ipa."

"Ini ruang kesehatan."

"Ini perpustakaan."

Seperti itulah kegiatan memandu yang mereka berdua lakukan. Karin hanya mennjukkan ruangan tersebut tanpa memberi penjelasan mengenai ruangan tersebut. Selain karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Karin jelaskan─memangnya apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan? Sejarah terbentuk atau siapa yang membangunnya?─Sasuke juga tidak pernah bertanya sedikitpun. Iris obsidiannya hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin dan memperhatikan ruangan itu sedikit.

Selesai dari gedung kelas satu mereka berpindah ke gedung untuk kelas dua.

Terus seperti itu hingga mereka selesai mengelilingi seluruh area gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Huah…" Karin mengeluh sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku panjang di taman sekolah. Taman ini berada di tengah-tengah dengan dikelilingi oleh gedung sekolah tersebut. Ditengah taman tumbuh sebuah pohon Ek yang menjulang tinggi dengan daun rimbun. Ia menyamankan diri sambil terus menatap pohon Ek tersebut, ia sering duduk disana sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon itu disaat siswa-siswa yang lain sibuk beranjak ke kantin ketika waktu istirahat.

Karin tidak suka keramaian sehingga tempat itu kadang menjadi pelariannya dari suasana hiruk pikuk kelasnya.

Pohon itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah taman sekolah itu sehingga jarang ada siswa yang datang kesana. Kebanyakan lebih suka duduk di bangku panjang yang diletakkan berjejer di antara pohon-pohon mangga yang ditanam di seluruh pinggir taman dekat dengan kelas mereka.

Ada juga yang takut kesana karena menganggap pohon itu terlalu besar sehingga terlihat angker dan seram.

"Humph." Karin menahan tawa mengingat hal itu, tapi ia juga bersyukur karena anggapan itu membuatnya bisa menikmati kesendiriannya bersama pohon Ek itu.

"Ini."

Sebuah tangan putih yang memegang sebuah botol plastik yang berisi cairan bening muncul dari belakang melewati bahu kanannya, membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget.

Karin menoleh dan mengetahui bahwa tangan seputih susu itu adalah ternyata milik Sasuke.

"Apa?" Karin menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa? Ini minuman isotonik." Jawabnya datar.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Karin. Minuman isotonik tadi ia letakkan di bangku diantara mereka sementara tangannya yang lain memegang minuman miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu adalah isotonik, tapi kena─" ucapannya terpotong.

"Kalau kau tidak suka buang sa─"

"Hey!" Karin balik memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau?! Dasar menyebalkan." Tukasnya, bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan berbagai macam umpatan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubris gerutuan Karin. Ia hanya meminum isotonik miliknya dengan tenang. Mungkin karena Sasuke diam saja akhirnya gadis itu memilih tidak bicara lagi dan juga ikut menikmati bagaimana cairan itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakui pada siapapun bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis pemarah di sampingnya saat ini. Cara Karin berteriak dan mengomel padanya terdengar tidak asing, seolah-olah ia sudah terbiasa mendengar omelan gadis itu, bahkan Sasuke cenderung menyukainya. Suatu hal yang aneh ketika dirinya merasa nyaman dekat dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan, karena biasanya ia akan lebih memilih menjauh atau bersembunyi daripada harus berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Mungkin─ya, hanya mungkin─karena Karin memperlakukannya seperti manusia pada umumnya, melihatnya dengan cara yang sama ketika ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Karin tidak memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia bukan manusia, melainkan makhluk titisan dewa atau─lebih konyolnya lagi─ _superstar_. Tatapan gadis itu bahkan cenderung terlihat sangat anti padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai suara berisik, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa lebih manusiawi daripada sebelumnya.

.

Keheningan itu terusik oleh suara dering ponsel milik Karin.

"Halo?"

Sasuke tetap memandang ke depan, menyaksikan langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Aku masih di sekolah, Kak."

…

"Um, ya. Sudah selesai kok." Karin melirik ke arahnya, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

…

"Benarkah? Aku ada di taman sekolah sekarang." Ada rasa senang yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

…

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang."

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, Karin segera berdiri membenahi penampilannya. Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Baju kaos hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua denagn celana _jeans_ ketat yang senada.

Tidak berlebihan dan Sasuke menyukainya. Sederhana tapi menarik.

"Kakak sepupuku ada di depan." Ucapnya "Dia menjemputku."

Sasuke ikut berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dengan ekspresi datar dia hanya bergumam, "Hn."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang Sekolah. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat seseorang yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada motor _sport_ di belakangnya. Laki-laki tersebut menegakkan badan ketika pandangannya beralih ke depan dan melihat mereka.

**Drap. Drap.**

Sasuke mendengar suara derap kaki yang berlari. Dan detik berikutnya ia melihat gadis yang tadi masih berjalan di sampingya sekarang sudah berada jauh di depan meninggalkannya dan segera menghampiri sosok yang bersandar di motor tadi.

Tubuh tegap, surai pirang, dan mata biru. Sangat berbeda dengan Karin yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang senada, yaitu merah. Benarkah mereka berdua bersepupu?

Ha-ah, sudahlah.

Itu bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Dia terus melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di bagian samping gedung─tempat parkir khusus mobil─ dengan ekspresi datar yang terpasang konstan di wajahnya, tidak memedulikan atensi dua orang yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Meskipun Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan lagi, kali ini Karin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Gadis itu tidak sempat memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke karena jantungnya saat ini sedang berulah lagi, dan alasan utamanya adalah sosok dihadapannya.

"K-Kakak sudah lama?"

"Belum, kakak langsung menghubungimu begitu sampai disini."

_Pertanyaan bodoh._ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sakit?" sebelah punggung tangan menempel di dahinya.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya gagap.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?." Naruto maju selangkah, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

Tindakan itu justru membuat Karin semakin salah tingkah. Ia yakin wajahnya bukan hanya merona sekarang, tapi merah gelap.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Karin mengambil langkah mundur, "Mungkin ini karena pengaruh panas, hahaha." Dia tertawa kering.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, kau pasti lelah. Hari ini memang agak panas."

Naruto segera menaiki motornya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memberikan helm yang akan dipakai Karin, kemudian memakai miliknya sendiri.

Suara deru motor langsung terdengar begitu Naruto menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Pegang yang erat." Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Karin yang memegang kedua sisi jaketnya, membawa kedua tangan itu agar melingkar penuh di pinggangnya hingga saling bertautan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dibalik helm yang dipakainya ketika ia merasakan punggungnya seperti dipalu-palu oleh jantung Karin yang berdebar kencang di belakangnya.

Sebuah motor _sport_ keluaran Ducati melesat meninggalkan halaman Athena Private School dengan cepat. Beberapa detik setelah motor itu melaju, sebuah mobil Ford Viesto berwarna hitam keluar dari area parkir dan turun ke jalan beraspal yang baru saja dilalui oleh motor Ducati tersebut.

Seseorang yang duduk di belakang kemudi menatap jalanan didepannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sekarang Sasuke yakin bahwa hubungan mereka tidak hanya sekedar saudara sepupu. Dan sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman ketika ia menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

**Ode to a Ninghtingale**

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam ketika Naruto dan Karin sampai di apartemen mereka.

"Ahh.." Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran sofa. "Hari ini melelahkan sekali."

Naruto mencoba bernafas dengan pelan. Saat-saat mendekati sidang bukanlah waktu yang menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu Naruto tidak patah semangat, setelah ujian meja ia yakin ia akan bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Disaat Naruto sedang istirahat di sofa, Karin langsung menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar setelah melepas tas dan kemeja biru tuanya dengan rambut yang di ikat tinggi ke belakang.

"Apakah kakak lapar?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku akan memasak makan malam."

"Hmm." Jawaban Naruto hanya berupa gumaman singkat. Tidak berniat untuk bersuara.

Mengubah posisi, Naruto membaringkan tubuh di sofa kemudian meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas pinggiran sofa. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman Naruto segera menutup matanya. Suara denting _spatula_ dengan wajan yang terdengar dari arah dapur menjadi semacam lagu pengantar tidur baginya.

.

Karin menatap meja di hadapannya. Ia sudah selesai memasak dan baru saja selesai menata meja makan, memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap; alat makan yang diletakkan di pinggir meja dan makanan yang baru selesai di masak berada di tengah-tengah. Hal terakhir yang perlu Karin lakukan adalah memanggil Naruto untuk segera makan malam. Perutnya sudah bergemuuruh sejak tadi.

Niat awal Karin untuk mencari Naruto menguap seketika disaat melihat sosok yang dicarinya berada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa. Iris ruby-nya memandang sosok itu dalam diam. Naruto bahkan belum melepas kos kakinya, tas ranselnyapun masih tergeletak di lantai, persis seperti ketika mereka baru sampai tadi.

Dengan tanpa suara Karin berjalan mendekati pinggir sofa dan menarik kain berwarna hitam yang menutupi sepasang kaki tersebut, melepaskannya dengan pelan agar si pemilik kaki tidak terusik dengan kegiatannya.

Sepasang kos kaki itu karin taruh di lantai dekat dengan tas Naruto. Karin melangkah lagi, dan berhenti tepat di dekat sofa di bagian kepala Naruto berada. Detik selanjutnya ia berlutut agar bisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas dada ikut bergerak pelan sesuai dengan tarikan nafasnya. Pandangannya begerak ke bagian wajah, surai pirangnya terlihat awut-awutan seperti biasa. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh helaian itu. Halus. Karin dari dulu tidak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin rambut sehalus itu selalu berdiri dan mencuat kesana-sini? Tapi Karin menyukainya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika rambut Naruto berubah cepak atau bermodel _Bob_ seperti ketua kelasnya—Lee.

Dari rambut mata Karin turun ke bagian wajah. Menatap lekat-lekat, menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah itu agar setiap jengkalnya bisa Karin simpan dalam ingatannya. Kulit wajah yang halus, sepasang alis yang melengkung sempurna, kelopak mata yang tertutup menyembunyikan iris sebiru samudera, bulu mata yang tidak terlalu panjang, hidung kecil yang terbentuk sempurna, garis rahang yang tegas menyiratkan kedewasaan, dan bibir yang—

Karin tertegun.

Ingatannya kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu, sepulang mereka dari taman, dan mereka melakukan sesuatu hal—

**BLUSH**

—wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Mereka melakukannya di sofa yang ditempati Naruto sekarang, juga di waktu yang sama, senja. Hari itu menjadi awal dimana jantungnya selalu mengalami keanehan ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto atau bertemu pandang dengan iris safir miliknya.

Karin masih ingat, aktifitas itu harus mereka hentikan ketika dada mereka terasa sesak karena tipisnya udara di dada mereka, setelah itu situasinya menjadi begitu _awkward_ dan canggung. tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya saling menatap dengan nafas tersengal dan mulut terbuka menghirup udara.

Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi karena Karin buru-buru beranjak kabur ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar hingga pagi menjelang. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menutup mata maka kilasan akan apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Naruto pasti terlintas.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Hari dimana ia berci—

**BLUSH**

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang ketika benaknya menyebut kata itu, _ciuman._ Ciumannya yang pertama, yang ia lakukan dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri.

God!

Naruto bergerak-gerak kecil dalam tidurnya membuat lamunan Karin terhenti. Bersiap-siap menyingkir dari sana jika ternyata Naruto mulai bangun. Namun setelah beberapa menit kelopak mata itu tidak juga terbuka. Karin menghela nafas pelan, kembali berlutut dan menatap wajah tidur yang terlihat begitu damai, membuat Karin bertanya-tanya apakah sosok di depannya ini tengah bermimpi atau tidak.

Karin melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan.

Pukul 19.40.

Ha-ah…

Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Karin yakin makanan yang sudah disiapkan di meja tadi sudah dingin. Cukup lama juga ia melamun sambil memandangi Naruto. Sekarang ia bingung apakah harus membangunkan Naruto untuk makan malam atau membiarkan Naruto tetap tidur. Karin tahu Naruto pasti lelah, beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera menjalani ujian meja, dan untuk itu Naruto harus mempelajari skripsi yang dibuatnya sebagai persiapan. Hari ini Naruto ke kampus untuk membagikan undangan ke dosen yang menjadi pembimbing dan pengujinya nanti.

Meskipun begitu Karin juga tidak mau jika Naruto tidak makan malam dan tidur di sofa. Disini pasti dingin, lagipula sofa ini terlalu sempit dan pendek untuk dijadikann tempat tidur yang nyaman bagi tubuh Naruto yang tinggi.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia membangukan Naruto untuk makan malam dan setelah itu ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya di ka—

"Ada apa?"

**DEG!**

Sepasang iris safir itu ternyata sudah terbuka dan sekarang tengah menatapnya. Karin terlalu kaget untuk mejawab. Matanya membola dengan mulut menganga.

"A-Aku…" menetralisir rasa kagetnya, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Ma-makan malamnya sudah siap."

Karin berdiri dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan mereka.

Naruto bangun sambil mengucek matanya pelan. Ia memandang lantai dan segera menyadari bahwa kakinya kini telanjang. Seingatnya tadi ia langsung berbaring di sofa tanpa melepas kos kakinya, Naruto terlalu lelah dan malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia memandang sekeliling dan melihat sepasang kos kaki hitam itu kini teronggok di lantai bersama tasnya. Dan saat itu pula sebuah kenyataan menyentuh otaknya.

Karin, _gadis kecil_-nya yang melepasnya.

Naruto bangkit meninggalkan sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu ketika ia melihat Karin sedang berdiri membelakanginya di depan kompor yang menyala. Beberapa helai rambutnya keluar dari ikatannya. Dan ditubuh gadis itu terpasang sebuah apron berwarna merah muda dengan motif kembang di bagian bawahnya.

Karin tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya, ia bolak-balik dari depan kompor menuju meja makan sambil membawa mangkuk dan sendok sayur. Sepertinya ia sedang menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya tadi.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya berdiam diri disana, menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ada setitik perasaan berbeda yang menghampiri dadanya ketika melihat Karin sedan sibuk di dapur memakai apron sedang memasak untuknya. Perasaan ini berbeda, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Karin memasak, bahakan sebenarnya gadis itulah yang selalu menyajikan makanan untuknya sejak Karin bisa menggunakan kompor dan mulai belajar memasak. Kapan tepatnya Naruto sendiri sudah lupa.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu bahagia ketika melihat Karin berdiri di dapur memasak untuknya sekarang? Atau mungkin sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasakan hal itu sejak dulu namun ia terlambat menyadarinya? Dan oh ya, jangan lupakan tentang kenyataan ia telah mencium gadis kecilnya.

_Shit!_

Apakah ciuman juga termasuk ungkapan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya? _Hell, yeah_, Naruto tidak sebodoh itu. Sekarang Naruto mulai mempertanyakan tentang afeksinya pada gadis itu.

"Loh, Kak Naru kenapa berdiri disitu?" Ruby dan Safir bertemu. "Makanannya sudah selesai kuhangatkan. Ayo makan."

Disana. Karin berdiri di dekat meja makan, apronnya sudah dilepas begitupun dengan ikatan rambutnya.

Disana, gadis itu berdiri, dan sepasang iris Ruby-nya yang menatap tepat ke dalam bola matanya, dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat melengkungkan senyum tipis ke arahnya.

Saat itu juga Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menemukan segala hal yang diinginkannya dalam hidup.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dan Karin menyadari apa itu.

Naruto menghindarinya.

Sikap Naruto berubah sejak mereka selesai makan malam dua hari yang lalu. Selesai makan Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Karin sendirian. Padahal biasanya ia akan membantu Karin membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan mencucinya di wastafel bersama. Tapi malam itu Naruto langsung beranjak ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi.

Awalnya Karin mengira jika Naruto terlalu kelelahan sehingga malam ini ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menonton TV bersama dirinya. Namun sikap diamnya berlanjut sampai keesokan harinya. Bahkan ketika Naruto mengantarnya berangkat ke sekolah paginya, laki-laki itu tetap bungkam. Tidak ada senyuman manis untuknya sebelum Naruto melaju bersama motor _sport_-nya, tidak ada tangan besar yang mengacak rambutnya ketika ia baru saja turun dari motor itu, dan juga tidak ada lagi kecupan sayang di dahinya.

Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Karin bertanya tentang suatu hal padanya. Jawaban yang dilontarkanpun hanya berupa kata, _ya, tidak,_ dan_ hn_.

Karin tidak mengerti, apakah ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Apakah dirinya sudah membuat Naruto marah?

Demi Tuhan.

Karin lebih suka jika Naruto menegurnya langsung dan memarahinya seharian daripada ia harus didiamkan seperti ini.

Memikirkannya membuat dada Karin sesak dan matanya memanas tanpa dikehendakinya.

Apakah… Naruto marah karena ia ketahuan telah memandangi wajahnya ketika sedang tidur waktu itu?

Mungkin saja. Tapi kenapa ia harus diacuhkan seperti ini? Apakah tindakannya tempo hari telah menyinggung perasaan malaikatnya tersebut?

Harusnya Karin yang marah. Ya, harusnya begitu. Karena Naruto telah menciumnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan setelah melakukan itu sikapnya tidak berubah, seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali, atau menganggap hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan.

_Toh,_ itu hanya sebuah ciuman.

Hati Karin berdenyut sakit ketika gagasan itu muncul dibenaknya.

Mungkin bagi Naruto itu hanya sekedar ciuman, tidak lebih. Karin tidak akan heran jika saat ini juga Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sering berciuman dengan banyak perempuan, itu merupakan hal yang wajar mengingat Naruto digilai banyak teman kuliahnya, bahkan teman sekolah Karin sendiri tidak sedikit yang mengharapkan Naruto.

Tapi bagi Karin tidak sesederhana itu.

Setelah insiden itu jantung Karin selalu berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali ia berada dekat dengan si pirang. Sejak hari itu Karin menatap kakak sepupunya dengan cara yang berbeda. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika Naruto menatapnya agak lama atau ketika Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Perasaan ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru baginya, dan ia tidak tahu arti dari perasaan tersebut.

Sejak kemarin ia ingin bertanya pada Naruto mengapa sore itu ia menciumnya.

Tapi setiap kali ia ingin melakukannya, sebersit rasa takut selalu menghinggapinya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto?

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menyurutkan niatnya setiap kali ia mencoba untuk bicara. Dan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah sekarang ini tidak membantu sama sekali, justru membuat Karin semakin yakin jika ciuman itu—itupun jika hal itu memang termasuk kategori ciuman—memang tidak ada apa-apanya di mata Naruto.

Ha-ah…

Karin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon ek di belakangnya, berusaha keras menahan agar butiran-butiran bening yang tengah mengaburkan pandangannya tidak jatuh ke pipinya.

Tidak.

Karin tidak boleh menangis di sekolah.

Meskipun tidak ada orang lain di sekitar pohon ini, Karin tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Ia tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya menagis.

Untunglah dua mata pelajaran terakhir tidak masuk karena ada rapat guru di ruang kantor. Karin jadi bisa berlama-lama duduk disini dan merenungi masalahnya. Ia belum mau pulang karena yang akan dijumpainya di apartemen nanti pastilah hanya kekosongan. Jam segini Naruto masih berada di kampus.

_Kak Naru…_

Matanya kembali memanas.

Ugh… bagaimana ini?

Apakah Naruto akan selamanya mendiamkannya seperti ini?

**TLEK**

Sebuah kain yang dilipat membentuk persegi berwarna putih bersih mendarat di pahanya.

_Sapu tangan?_

Karin memandang penuh tanda Tanya pada seonggok kain itu.

Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, di atas sana di cabang batang pohon yang kedua seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama denngannya sedang duduk dengan punggung yang menyandar pada batang pohon di belakngnya. Sebelah kakinya terjulur ke depan mengikuti arah cabang batang tersebut, sedangkan kakinya yang lain dibiarkan menggantung.

Iris obsidian miliknya menatap Karin dengan ekspresi andalannya—datar.

"Kau!?" Karin mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok itu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Karin bertanya sambil tetap mengarahkan telunjuknya ke orang itu.

"Hn." hanya gumaman yang dijadika njawaban.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan kau sedang menguntitku!? Dasar penguntit!"

"Aku sudah berada disini sebelum kau datang." Ekspresinya masih tetap sedatar sebelumnya.

Karin terlihat ingin menyanggah jawaban yang dilontarkannya, namun tidak jadi. Ia hanya—lagi-lagi—menghela nafas pelan.

Sejak gadis itu datang dan duduk di tempatnya sudah sembilan kali ia menghela nafas. Dari wajahnya sangat terlihat jika gadis itu sedang ada masalah. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke menghitung helaan nafas gadis itu.

_Crap._

Sasuke pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Pakai saja." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Karin tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Sapu tangan itu, pakai saja." Ucap Sasuke, memperjelas maksudnya.

Karin melirik sapu tangan yang berada di pahanya. Ada sebuah sulaman membentuk kipas kecil berwarna merah dan putih disalah satu sudut sapu tangan tersebut. Bentuk itu tidak asing di mata Karin, itu adalah lambang keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Sejak tadi wajahmu terlihat ingin menangis."

"Kau terlalu sok tahu." Sanggah Karin sarkastik.

"Hn. Aku memang tahu."

"Gezz, menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Karin berdiri, berniat pergi dari sana. Pohon itu tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan baginya, tidak jika ada makhluk menyebalkan itu juga disana.

Tapi langkah Karin untuk pergi dari tempat itu terhenti karena Sasuke dengan sigap langsung turun dari pohon tersebut, mendarat dengan mulus dan sempurna tepat dihadapan Karin. Seandainya Karin sedang tidak berada dalam titik terendah _mood_nya, dan sosok yang ada tengah berdiri menghadang jalannya sekarang bukanlah orang _**itu**_ maka Karin pasti sudah memuji laki-laki itu.

Sasuke ternyata memiliki gerak refleks yang sangat bagus.

"Apa lagi?" Karin bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Karin tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menahan air matamu?"

"Ck, sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menangis!" suaranya naik setengah oktaf.

"Benarkah? Tapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu."

Sasuke bisa melihat bahu gadis itu tegang dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sepertinya ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau mengenalku lebih dari diriku sendiri, Tuan Uchiha!"

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Karin. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa dirinya bisa begitu peduli pada gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa?!" Sasuke masih tetap diam, membiarkan Karin meluapkan semua perasaannya.

"Kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri jika kau tidak sanggup, kau bisa membaginya dengan orang lain yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ucapan Sasuke sepertinya mampu meredakan emosi Karin, karena kini gadis itu terdiam. Iris ruby-nya yang tadi berkilat penuh amarah perlahan meredup memperlihatkan tatapan yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Pundaknya merosot dan kepalanya tertunduk. Poni tebalnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiks…" isakan pertama melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan suara tangisnya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun tidak berhasil.

Bahunya bergetar pelan seiring dengan isakan yang semakin banyak keluar.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Akhirnya Karin menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya keluar dengan bebas. Ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua terlapak tangannya dan menangis dengan suara keras.

Sasuke memang benar, ia tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya sendiri jika ada orang lain yang bersedia menampung sebagian dukanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Karin membaginya jika sosok yang biasa menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah adalah alasan dari air matanya yang terus mengalir saat ini? Bagaimana mungkin Karin tidak menyimpan semuanya sendiri jika bahu yang sejak dulu menjadi sandaran akan kerapuhannya sekarang selalu bergerak menjauh darinya?

Jika malaikatnya saja yang dulu selalu menghapus air matanya sekarang marah padanya, maka pada siapa lagi Karin akan menggantungkan harapan? Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Karin sudah tidak memiliki siapapun, dan kedatangan Naruto menjadi cahaya baru baginya agar bisa melalui jalan yang sudah ia tapaki sebelumnya, membuatnya kembali mampu mengangkat kepala dan menjalani hari dengan kebahagiaan.

Tapi sekarang bagaimana?

Apakah ia akan kembali sendirian?

Apakah Naruto juga akan meninggalkannya?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas, dan air matanyapun semakin deras mengalir.

Jujur saja, Karin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan laju air matanya jika tidak ada Naruto yang memeluknya.

Dan seolah-olah mampu mendengar suara hatinya, sepasang lengan pucat tiba-tiba melingkupi tubuhnya dan menariknya dalam sebuah kehangatan.

Tidak, ini bukan kehangatan milik kakak sepupunya.

Ini adalah kehangatan yang lain.

Karin sangat mengenal perasaan yang didapatnya ketika Naruto memeluknya. Dan Karin selalu mampu mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari leher Naruto ketika ia berada dalam dekapan laki-laki pirang tersebut.

Tapi ini berbeda, dekapan ini terasa asing walaupun Karin tidak memungkiri ada rasa nyaman yang familiar menyusup ke dadanya. dan bukan aroma citrus yang masuk ke indera penciumannya, melainkan aroma lain.

Mint.

"Menagislah sampai kau puas." Suara itu juga bukan milik Naruto.

"Menangislah di bahuku hingga kau lelah," ucapnya lagi. "Menangislah karena aku ada disini untuk menjadi sapu tangan bagimu."

"Kenapa?" Karin bertanya dibalik bahu orang itu setelah ia bisa menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Agar kau tidak merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Aku bersedia menjadi penopang itu kapanpun kau mau."

**TBC**

**Fiyuuuhhhh. Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga. Chap yang ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, Night nggak ada niat buat bikin kayak gitu, panjang chapnya tergantung dari jalan cerita itu sendiri.**

**Trus maaf sekali lagi karena updatenya nggak bisa cepat-cepat, Night tulis chap ini disela-sela jadwal kuliah Night. Maklum, Night kan mahasiswa baru, jadi tugas kuliah lagi banyak-banyaknya.**

**Gimana? Is it good? Pokoknya komentar kalian Night tunggu di kolom Review.**

**Jangan sampai lupa yaaa.**

**With love, Nightingale**


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana di sekitar tempat itu hening, hanya ada suara desau angin yang sesekali menyapa dan memainkan helaian rambut mereka yang kontras, merah dan raven. Dua sosok yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di bawah pohon ek besar itu saling bungkam. Sosok berambut merah yang beberapa saat lalu terisak sepertinya masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu si raven yang sejak tadi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sepanjang bahunya.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada lagi suara isakan dari sosok yang tengah didekapnya, si raven memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya, "Sudah baikan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

Perlahan kedua lengan milik si raven diturunkan, meskipun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan jika harus terus merengkuh pundak kecil itu. Mereka masih diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Si gadis mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah sambil menyeka air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya, tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris obsidian itu terus menatap semua hal yang dilakukannya.

Gadis itu mendongak perlahan, berusaha menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau bisa bersikap baik."

Si raven mendengus "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, selama ini aku hanyalah manusia dingin berwajah datar di matamu."

Si gadis tertawa kecil, "Siapa suruh kau terus memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi si raven mendengus.

"Ekspresimu yang sekarang lebih bagus dilihat, aku suka." Sambungnya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan." Sahut si raven memuji dirinya sendiri.

Si gadis tersenyum geli sedangkan si raven tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih." Ucapan gadis di depannya membuat si raven menautkan alis.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya si raven.

"Karena sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik," jawab si gadis "dan maaf karena sudah menyebabkan kemejamu basah."

Si raven melirik ke bahu kirinya, bagian yang basah membentuk bulatan tak beraturan tepat di atas pundaknya.

"Berapa harganya? Ahh, pasti pakaian pangeran keluarga Uchiha sangat mahal." Si gadis bergumam berpura-pura sedih.

"Benar." Si raven menimpali "Kau tidak akan mampu menggantinya dengan merek yang sama."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya si gadis.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" si raven membalikkan pertanyaan si gadis.

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau."

Jawaban si gadis membuat si raven terdiam. Keheningan tiba-tiba mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Angin yang bertiup kembali memainkan helai rambut si gadis.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?" sebuah tangan terulur ke depan si raven.

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" si raven terlihat masih enggan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Karena kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi temanku."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak memiliki teman satupun."

"Aku memang tidak punya teman satupun. Tidak pernah."

Ada nada sedih yang terselip di kata-katanya. Si raven terlihat tidak percaya dengan tanggapan gadis didepannya. Dia merasa aneh dengan jawaban si gadis. Obsidian miliknya menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik, berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan yang mungkin saja ada di dalam iris sewarna ruby tersebut. Mana ada seseorang yang tidak pernah memiliki teman seumur hidupnya?

Baiklah, si raven akui ia _memang_ merupakan anti-sosial, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki beberapa orang terdekat yang bisa ia percaya. Dia memiliki Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya satu-satunya yang selalu ada setiap kali dibutuhkan. Ada pula Utakata dan Sai, sahabatnya sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka adalah teman dekat. Mereka memang tidak sempurna dan cenderung aneh karena memiliki hobi yang tak wajar, tapi si raven tahu bahwa mereka bisa ia tempati untuk bergantung dan menyayanginya seperti saudara sendiri.

Sedangkan sosok di depannya saat ini mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki satupun teman.

"Hei-hei, cepatlah. Tanganku mulai pegal." Si gadis menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang terulur.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk terus mengulurkannya seperti itu."

Si gadis mendesah keras. "Astaga, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Tangan yang terulur tadi hampir saja diturunkan si pemilik ketika tangan pucat milik si raven dengan cepat menyambutnya.

"Aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau." Si raven berujar lagi.

Si gadis memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berarti sekarang kita teman?" Tanya si gadis

"Hn." jawab si raven

"Aku boleh menyapamu dan memanggilmu setiap kali kita bertemu?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan berhenti dan menoleh ketika kupanggil kan?"

"Hn." jawabnya lagi dengan gumaman yang sama.

"Dan kau akan tersenyum balik padaku?"

"Tidak." Kali ini jawabannya berbeda.

"Eehhh? Kenapa?" si gadis memekik.

"Aku tidak suka tersenyum."

"Tapi itu yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika bertemu dengan teman mereka."

"Itu tidak berlaku untukku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku adalah Uchiha," ada nada angkuh yang terselip dalam suaranya. "dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan tersenyum pada setiap orang dengan gampangnya."

"Tapi aku temanmu sejak hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Sesama teman harus saling melempar senyum."

"Kenapa harus?" kini giliran si raven yang terus bertanya.

"Setidaknya itu menjadi tanda bahwa kau senang menjadi temanku."

Si raven tidak segera menjawab. Alisnya yang terukir sempurna terlihat saling bertaut karena berpikir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Si raven menjawab sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi si gadis.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab si raven tanpa menoleh atau menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke!" panggilan yang datang dari belakangnya membuatnya berhenti dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" ucap si gadis sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat disertai senyum lebar.

Apa yang si gadis ucapkan mau tidak mau membuat si raven mendengus geli, meskipun tindakan si gadis terlihat agak kekanakan, tapi si raven tetap membalas ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Hn." gumamnya dengan kaki yang kembali melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Ada seulas senyum manis yang tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya meskipun alasan munculnya senyum indah itu tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Goodbye, Tears © **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, semuaaaa! _ *teriak pake toa***

**Senangnya bisa sapa kalian lagi di chap ini.**

**Maaf lagi karena updatenya molor terus, padahal niat awal Night itu rentang chap satu dengan chap berikutnya itu maksimal sepuluh hari, tapi ternyata tidak bisa direalisasikan, hiks.**

**Sekali lagi maaf yaaa, kalian mau kan maafin Night? Ntar Night kasih cipok deh! #gubrak**

**Oh iya, makasih juga buat kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengikuti alur fict yang aneh ini. Semua review, follow, dan fave dari kalian sangat berarti buat Night. Maaf Night nggak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian, tapi sungguh! Review dari kalian Night baca semua koq…**

**Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH**

**Dan**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**With love, Nightingale**

**.**

Sepasang iris ruby-nya menatap kertas karton berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna ungu lembut ditangannya. Sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sekali lagi ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di undangan tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasnya namun tidak pernah-lebih tepatnya belum pernah sampai hari ini-bicara dengannya. Dirinya bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul dan Hinata sendiri adalah sosok yang cukup pendiam dan sangat pemalu. Hal itu membuat mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi selayaknya teman-teman kelasnya yang lain.

Gadis indigo itu menghampirinya ketika ia sedang merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas ransel miliknya. Dengan kepala yang menunduk dan ucapan yang terbata-bata gadis itu menyapanya dan menyerahkan undangan dengan sampul yang bertuliskan namanya.

"_A-aku akan sangat se-senang kalau Karin bersedia datang."_ Ucap Hinata setelah undangan itu berpindah ke tangan Karin.

Karin merasa agak aneh karena ia juga diundang padahal bukan Hinata yang berulang tahun, melainkan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi yang bersekolah di SMP Athena.

Ha-ah…

Tapi sebenarnya Karin merasa sangat senang telah diundang, itu berarti Hinata menganggapnya sebagai salah satu bagian dari kelas mereka. Setidaknya gadis itu masih sadar bahwa mereka sekelas meskipun ia tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Hanya saja Karin tidak berani jika ia harus datang sendiri ke pesta itu. Apalagi ini adalah pesta putri bungsu Keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha selain Uchiha, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pesta itu pasti sangat meriah, dan seorang Karin tidak pernah merasa percaya diri berada di tengah-tengah pesta.

Hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya tetap hidup sampai sekarang, karena jika saja waktu itu dirinya ikut ke pesta itu bersama orang tua Karin dan orang tua Naruto, mungkin saja ia juga mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Karin juga masih ingat waktu itu Naruto tidak pergi karena Karin menolak untuk ikut, sehingga Naruto lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah menemani Karin bermain rumah-rumahan dan boneka di kamar Naruto sampai mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dikelilingi mainan-mainan mereka. Dan ketika Karin terjaga, semua mimpi buruknya dimulai.

Itu adalah alasan pertama.

Alasan kedua adalah Karin tidak suka pesta. Pesta berarti pakaian formal, pakaian formal berarti gaun, gaun berarti _make-up_ dan sepatu _high-heels_. Dan dari semua itu hal yang paling Karin benci adalah tiga hal terakhir. Gaun, _make-up, _dan_ high-heels_. Karin tidak memiliki sehelaipun baju pesta ataupun rok di lemari pakaiannya, kecuali rok seragam sekolah tentu saja. Ia lebih suka memakai celana berbahan _jeans_ atau katun. Alas kakinya pun sama, rak sepatunya hanya diisi oleh sepatu _kets_, tidak ada _high-heels_ atau sepatu balet.

Kadang Karin berandai-andai setiap orang boleh memakai pakaian biasa datang ke pesta. Tidak harus memakai gaun yang terlihat rumit atau rias wajah yang tebal. Cukup dengan celana _jeans_ dan kemeja saja. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali Karin sendirilah yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengadakan pesta seperti itu.

Satu-satunya hal pada dirinya yang mencerminkan sifat feminin hanyalah rambut merahnya yang panjang, itupun karena Naruto pernah mengancamnya akan membakar seluruh sepatu _kets_ kesayangannya jika sampai Karin memotong rambutnya.

"_Aku sangat menyukai rambutmu, mengingatkanku pada ibu. Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut yang indah."_

Ucap Naruto ketika Karin bertanya mengenai alasan kenapa Naruto melarangnya memotong rambut waktu itu. Dan sejak saat itu Karin berjanji dalam hati tidak akan pernah memotong pendek rambutnya.

Itu memang benar, karena seluruh anggota keluarga Uzumaki memiliki ciri khas rambut berwarna merah menyala, begitupun dengan bibi Kushina. Bibi Kushina adalah kakak dari ibu Karin sendiri, sehingga dia dan Naruto adalah sepupu.

**KLEK.**

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan tatapannya. Sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya, meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang tengah.

"Kakak sudah pulang?" tanyanya berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Ya." Sudah ia duga, Naruto pasti masih mendiamkannya sampai sekarang.

Ha-ah…

Sosok itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, seolah eksistensinya disana tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia terus berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan kamar mereka berdua yang berseberangan.

"Kakak."

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti di anak tangga ke lima, ia menoleh namun tidak menatap ke wajah Karin. Mencari suatu hal lain yang agak menarik untuk di tatap asal bukan wajah pemilik sepasamg iris ruby yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Teman kelasku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besok malam, dan aku diundang, jadi—"

"Kau boleh pergi." Naruto kembali menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa setelah memberikan izin pada Karin.

"Bukan begitu, Kak…"

Satu anak tangga lagi yang tersisa dan kaki Naruto akan menjejak lantai.

"Diundangan tertulis bahwa para tamu diperbolehkan membawa pasangan," Karin berkata cepat sebelum Naruto melangkah kembali. "Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa kuajak tapi aku juga tidak mau datang sendirian, jadi aku mau kakak datang ke pesta itu bersamaku."

"Kakak tidak bisa, hari itu kakak sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan suara bedebum pelan, meninggalkan Karin berdiri termangu menatap anak tangga tempat Naruto tadi berdiri.

Naruto menolak permintaannya, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Selama ini Naruto selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginan Karin, meski hal itu kadang membuat Naruto berada dalam kesulitan. Namun sekarang hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku lagi.

Karin yakin, jika Naruto terus bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya, ia pasti tidak akan bisa untuk tersenyum lagi.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara dan dikunci dari dalam.

Ha-ah…

Bagian belakang tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke pintu yang tadi ditutupnya. Perlahan-lahan lututnya tertekuk dan tubuh jangkungnya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Iris safirnya yang biasanya memantulkan cahaya langit kini terlihat diselimuti awan kelabu yang suram. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang wajah yang mengeras. Berusaha menahan berbagai macam letupan emosi yang hampir saja keluar.

Ia harus segera menghapus berbagai macam emosi tersebut agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tapi, mampukah ia?

Setiap kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris ruby milik Karin, perasaan aneh itu selalu saja muncul dan menimbulkan keinginan dalam hatinya untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan menghabiskan waktu berusaha memahami gejolak itu membuatnya hampir gila.

Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh dilakukannya.

Dia tidak boleh melupakan status yang mengikat mereka sejak mereka lahir. Ia sudah berjanji di depan kubur kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua gadis itu bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi. Menjadikan kebahagiaan gadis itu sebagai prioritas utama dan alasannya berada disini sampai sekarang. Takdir telah menggariskan bahwa sosok itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang harus dijaganya, sekaligus satu-satunya hal yang tidak boleh dimilikinya

.

_Suasana ruangan yang tadinya gaduh berubah tenang ketika seseorang—seorang perempuan berpakaian seragam khusus tenaga pengajar— memasuki kelas itu. Beberapa siswa yang tadinya sibuk berlalu lalang sambil membawa buku dan pena segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing._

"_Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sosok itu menyapa sambil berjalan ke tengah ke ruangan._

"_Selamat pagi, Bu." Seluruh siswa SMP itu menjawab dengan kompak._

"_Seperti janji saya minggu lalu, karangan tentang tujuan hidup kalian harus dikumpul hari ini dan dibacakan di depan kelas."_

_Suara bisik-bisik di antara para siswa segera terdengar._

_Salah satu siswa laki-laki yang duduk di barisan depan paling ujung sebelah kanan segera berdiri dan mengambil tugas seluruh teman-temannya untuk dikumpul di meja guru mereka._

_Satu persatu siswa berdiri di depan kelas dan membacakan karangan mereka. Tak sedikit yang menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya karena karangan yang dibacakan kadang terlalu mengada-ngada atau sangat sederhana._

"_Namikaze Naruto."_

_Nama yang disebut oleh guru mereka untuk membacakan karangannya segera membuat seluruh siswa di ruangan itu terdiam. Beberapa siswa perempuan terlihat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan karangan siswa itu._

_Namikaze Naruto, siswa kelas VII.1. Ketua kelas sekaligus presiden sekolah dan kapten klub basket di sekolahnya. Siswa pertama yang bisa menjadi presiden sekolah meski masih kelas satu. Ia juga juara pertama lomba karate tingkat antar kota dan juara satu lomba olimpiade matematika se-Konoha._

_Dia adalah siswa yang sangat terkenal hingga sekolah lain. Dan di sekolahnya sendiri Naruto adalah seorang idola yang sangat dipuja oleh siswa perempuan dan dikagumi oleh teman-teman laki-lakinya._

"_Silahkan baca karanganmu, Namikaze." Guru tersebut memberi izin._

_Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban kepada guru tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke seluruh teman-temannya yang menatap Naruto dengan antusias tinggi untuk mendengar karangannya._

"_Setiap hal yang terjadi di dunia ini terjadi karena sebuah alasan." Naruto memulai membaca. "Pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, biji yang tumbuh menjadi tunas, ulat yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, atau dedaunan yang jatuh ketika musin gugur." Suaranya stabil dan tenang._

_Bagaikan sebuah sihir, atmosfir ruangan itu terasa begitu magis disaat yang hanya terdengar hanyalah suara bariton Naruto._

"_Lalu apa tujuan kita lahir di dunia ini?" Naruto bertanya pada seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. "Hal itu tentu saja tergantung pada diri kita sendiri. Akan jadi apa kita nantinya ditentukan oleh langkah yang akan kita tapaki saat ini."_

_Naruto berhenti sejenak. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kertas di depannya diturunkan, menggantung pasrah di kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang kertas itu._

"_Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah menemukan tujuan itu. Alasan yang membawaku menyusuri sebuah jalan hingga sekarang dan berdiri disini."_

_Naruto kembali berhenti sejenak._

"_Alasan itu adalah seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat penting dan sangat istimewa. Ia begitu rapuh dan ringkih, sehingga harus ada seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya, menjaga dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja melewati hari dengan tetap tersenyum dan bahagia."_

_Membayangkan wajah tersenyum sosok itu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat._

"_Tapi bukan alasan tadi yang membuatku ingin menjadi pelindung sosok itu. Alasanku adalah karena melihatnya bahagia adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Dan mengetahui bahwa ia bisa tersenyum karena apa yang kulakukan membuat semua hal itu setimpal."_

"_Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu melankolis, tapi sungguh. Terus berada disisinya sampai nanti merupakan cita-cita dan tujuan hidupku sekarang, hingga selamanya. Selesai."_

_Suara tepuk tangan seketika memenuhi ruangan kelas tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa perempuan mengelap sudut mata mereka yang basah, membuat Naruto heran sendiri. Menurutnya karangan yang dibuatnya biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sebenarnya terlalu singkat._

"_Gadis itu sangat beruntung karena memiliki pelindung sepertimu, Namikaze Naruto."_

_Sang guru memberikan komentar ketika Naruto meletakkan kertas yang tadi dibacanya di meja perempuan itu._

_Untuk sejenak Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian gurunya, namun mendadak ekspresinya berubah karena menyadari sesuatu._

"_Dari mana ibu tahu jika orang yang saya maksud itu perempuan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah terkejut sekaligus penasaran._

_Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul._

"_Ibu adalah seorang perempuan Naruto, tentu saja ibu bisa melihatnya dari matamu." Jawabnya._

_Alis Naruto masih tertekuk, menandakan ia masih belum paham betul maksud ucapan gurunya._

"_Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat seorang laki-laki di dunia ini bersedia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya hanyalah perempuan." Lanjutnya. "Karena ketika laki-laki menemukan gadis yang pantas, mereka akan menjadikan gadis itu alasan dan tujuannya menjalani hidup. Mungkin sekarang kau masih bingung dengan penjelasan ibu, tapi nanti setelah kau dewasa kau pasti mengerti. Ibu harap kau tetap memegang janjimu sampai kapanpun, Naruto."_

_Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Bu!"_

_._

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu, bahkan kertas karangan yang dibacanya waktu itu tetap tersimpan rapi diantara buku-buku tua yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih menjaga apa yang diucapkannya di hadapan teman-teman dan guru SMP-nya waktu itu.

Setiap detik waktunya, setiap detak jantungnya, dan setiap tarikan nafasnya selalu tersemat janji untuk terus menjaga dan memastikan kebahagiaan gadis kecilnya. Tapi sejak beberapa hari terakhir sepasang iris ruby itu seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

Apa yang membuat gadis kecilnya itu sedih?

Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di sekolahnya?

Atau mendung yang menaungi matanya itu karena sikapnya yang menjauh?

Naruto semakin serba salah dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia mulai meragukan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia manjauhi Karin.

Benarkah semua ini demi kebaikan gadis itu? Atau sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk menghindari kenyataan?

Bahwa perasaannya pada gadis kecilnya bukan lagi rasa sayang, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi sebuah emosi yang lebih rumit?

Naruto meremas helai rambutnya frustasi.

Kepalanya pusing, ia butuh segelas air putih yang bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya—sejak tadi ia duduk bersandar pada pintu dengan posisi memeluk kedua lutut—dan kembali membuka pintu yang tadi ditutupnya.

Namun hal yang dilihatnya ketika pintu itu terbuka membuat sepasang iris matanya melebar.

Karin, gadis kecilnya, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan sepasang tangan yang meremas ujung bajunya. Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari bahwa pintu di depannya telah dibuka dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

Suara itu kontan membuat gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris ruby-nya bertemu pandang dengan safir milik Naruto.

Karin membuka belah bibirnya namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku pergi."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga namun sebuah tarikan di bagian belakang pakaiannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Jangan berbalik!" Karin berucap setengah memekik ketika melihat Naruto berniat memutar tubuh menghadapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan tapi biarkan saja posisinya seperti ini." Katanya lagi.

Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas Karin.

Tekanan di belakangnya masih ada menandakan bahwa Karin tidak melepaskan genggamannya di baju Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Karin memulai. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah atau apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga Kakak…" kata-katanya terputus, berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat. "Se-sehingga Kakak menjauhiku." Suaranya terdengar goyah di telinga Naruto.

Naruto diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara genggaman di bagian belakang bajunya terasa bergetar.

"A-Ada apa Kak?"

…

"A-Apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Kakak tidak mau menatapku?"

…

"A-Aku minta maaf jika aku sudah menyakiti Kakak. A-aku sangat minta maaf." Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya, suatu hal yang refleks ia lakukan ketika mulai merasa kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya sendiri. "Kakak boleh memarahiku, berteriak di depanku, bahkan memukulku kalau Kakak mau," pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, genangan cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi aku mohon, hiks," isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar, dan cairan bening itu jatuh kepipinya dengan cepat, membentuk anak sungai kecil disepanjang wajahnya. "A-aku mohon Kakak jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. A-aku tidak sanggup kalau kakak terus bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit disaat bersamaan."

Mendengar gadis di belakangnya mengutarakan isi hatinya yang diselingi dengan suara isak tangis membuat hatinya berdesir pilu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak berbalik karena Karin melarangnya.

"A-Aku minta maaf. Hiks… sungguh, aku minta maaf Kak Naru… Maafkan aku, ma—…"

Ucapan Karin tidak bisa diselesaikan karena sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Naruto membungkam bibir Karin dengan bibirnya sendiri, ia membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Karin dan kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang sisi wajahnya. Iris ruby-nya membulat dan air matanya berhenti mengalir seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Untuk sesaat ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas karena otaknya mengalami disfungsi secara tiba-tiba.

Ini kedua kalinya bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Namun sentuhan itu terasa seperti sengatan listrik disekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tetap berdiri kaku seperti patung meski Naruto sudah menarik kepalanya dan tangannya hingga sentuhan itu terputus.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Karin sejenak kemudian beranjak dari sana, menuruni tangga dan menghampiri pintu dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

"Kau melamun lagi."

Suara itu membuatnya berjengit kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah suara dengan cepat. Seseorang berdiri tak juah dari tempatnya, kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku celana dan menatap dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Harus Karin akui, meskipun sosok itu lebih sering memasang wajah datar dan memandang tajam pada setiap orang, tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan yang ada padanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Jawab Karin sarkastis sambil tersenyum masam.

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat kearah Karin dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Apakah kau akan pergi?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang dikatakan oleh gadis disebelahnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pesta ulang tahun keluarga Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau juga diundang rupanya." Karin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar kakinya.

"Seluruh staf, pengajar, dan siswa di sekolah ini diundang." Sasuke menanggapi gumaman Karin.

"Apa?" Tanya Karin tidak percaya. Perhatiannya seratus persen tertuju pada Sasuke sekarang.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pesta sebesar itu.

_Pesta besar yang pasti akan sangat meriah._ Pikir Karin.

Memikirkan berada di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti itu dengan mengenakan gaun membuat perut Karin terasa melilit.

"Ugh. Aku rasa aku tidak usah pergi saja." Gumamnya lagi.

_Toh,_ pestanya tidak akan dibatalkan jika Karin tidak memenuhi undangan itu. Hinata juga pasti tidak akan menyadari ketidakhadirannya diantara ratusan-atau bahkan ribuan mungkin?-tamu yang datang.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia terlihat tidak setuju jika gadis itu tidak akan datang. Ia sebenarnya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama, hanya saja Kakaknya memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya datang, dan ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan sang kakak.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ahh!" Karin tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. "

"Kelasku sudah masuk!" pekik gadis itu. "Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Padahal tadi ia berniat mengajak Karin untuk pergi ke pesta itu bersamanya, namun belum sempat niatnya tersampaikan gadis itu sudah pergi.

_Menyebalkan._ Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke benci dihiraukan. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak marah pada Karin. Ia cuma kesal saja.

Dengan satu tarikan cepat Sasuke segera bangkit dan beranjak dari taman itu. Tujuannya kesana hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan Karin, dank arena gadis itu sudah tidak disini maka Sasuke merasa tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk tetap disana.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata terus mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

.

Karin berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju gerbang sekolahnya sendirian. Matanya mengamati tiap kelas yang sebagian sudah kosong. Hari ini tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk untuk mengajar, alasannya adalah karena sedang dilakukan perombakan besar-besaran.

Pihak sekolah mengumumkan bahwa sistem belajar-mengajar di Athena Private School akan di rubah. Jika sebelumnya guru yang datang ke tiap kelas untuk mengajar, maka nanti siswa yang akan mendatangi ruangan guru mata pelajaran mereka.

Setiap guru mendapat satu ruangan untuk mereka tempati mengajar setiap harinya. Jadi mereka hanya perlu menunggu para siswa yang memiliki jadwal di mata pelajarannya masuk dan kwemudian memberikan materi. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mempermudah guru dalam proses pemberian materi karena di setiap ruangan akan disediakan semua hal yang mungkin diperlukan ketika mengajar untuk semua jenjang kelas. Selain itu juga bertujuan untuk mengurangi kesenjangan sosial yang terjadi antara kelas satu, dua, dan tiga. Selama ini jarang ada siswa yang berteman dengan yang berbeda angkatan dengan mereka.

Hal ini terjadi karena seluruh siswa kelas satu di kumpulkan dalam satu gedung, begitupun dengan kelas dua dan tiga yang memiliki gedung masing-masing. Sehingga siswa kelas satu tidak berteman dengan senior karena mereka tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka disana, hal serupa terjadi dengan siswa kelas dua dan tiga. Alasan mereka sederhana, karena mereka tidak punya urusan gedung kelas lain.

Hal itulah yang akan dirubah. Seluruh siswa disetiap angkatan akan pernah menginjak seluruh gedung sekolah dengan sistem belajar seperti itu. Setiap lantai akan diisi dengan guru mata pelajaran yang sama, entah yang mengajar di kelas satu, dua, atau tiga. Dengan begitu diharapkan siswa bisa berteman meskipun mereka berbeda angkatan dikarenakan mereka sering bertemu.

Banyak siswa yang menyetujui perubahan sistem tersebut, meskipun yang bersikap apatis juga tidak sedikit. Namun Karin sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. _Toh, _belajar dimanapun tidak akan ada bedanya bagi Karin.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang Karin tidak mengerti. Perubahan sistem ini merupakan permintaan dari pemilik sekolah, Uchiha Fugaku. Entah kenapa Karin merasa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu meminta untuk dipandu mengelilingi sekolah. Apakah mungkin sebenarnya ini ide Sasuke? Sepertinya Karin perlu memastikan hal itu sendiri, ia akan bertanya nanti.

Hari ini Karin memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus saja ketika melihat langit belum berubah warna. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi, hanya saja ia masih tinggal di kelas untuk membaca buku. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti hari ternyata sudah sore.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka Karin akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, namun segera terhenti karena empat orang perempuan yang-mungkin kelas dua atau tiga-juga memakai seragam APS tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Karin, berusaha menghalagi jalan gadis itu.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat." Pinta Karin sopan.

"Apakah kau Uzumaki Karin?" gadis yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Karin bertanya.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Karin sekenanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kami katakan padamu." Gadis yang beridiri di sebelah yang menanyakan nama Karin juga ikut bicara.

"Jauhi Sasuke." Gadis yang pertama bicara melanjutkan ucapan temannya.

"Apa?" Karin merasa ia sepertinya salah dengar.

"Aku bilang kami ingin kau menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf.

Karin mengerutkan alis bingung, sama sekali tidak memiliki gagasan tentang maksud mereka.

"Atas dasar apa kalian melarangku dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja! Sasuke adalah pangeran sekolah kita, dan tidak boleh ada yang berusaha mendekatinya, apalagi anak kelas satu sepertimu."

Gadis itu memandang Karin dari kepala hingga ujung sepatu seperti ingin menguliti Karin hidup-hidup.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Karin tegas. Berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap tenang meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia mulai gelisah.

"Wow, kau punya nyali juga ya?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main.

"Dia perlu diberi pelajaran." Yang lain menanggapi.

Dengan gerakan kepala gadis yang sejak tadi bicara memberi isyarat kepada ketiga temannya untuk bertindak. Dua diantara mereka menghampiri Karin kemudian memegang kedua lengannya, menahan Karin agar tidak bisa melarikan diri. Mereka menyeret Karin ke area parkir khusus mobil kemudian mengurungnya disudut tembok.

"Apa mau kalian? Minggir!"

Karin membentak, ia berusaha menyelinap diantara orang-orang itu, tapi dua tangan dengan cepat mendorong bahunya sehingga punggungnya kembali membentur tembok dibelakangya. Karin meringis kecil merasakan nyeri yang menjalari bagian belakang tubuhnya karena didorong terlalu keras.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu masalah ini karena kau siswa baru, tapi peraturan di sekolah ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik seluruh siswa perempuan kelas tiga, jadi sebagai junior tidak boleh ada yang dekat dengannya!"

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan konyol seperti itu? Nenek kalian?"

Karin menahan diri untuktidak memutar bola mata. Yang benar saja? Sejak kapan si wajah datar itu menjadi property milik siswi kelas tiga?

_What the fuck?!_

"Heh, berani sekali kau menghina nenek kami!" mata mereka berkilat marah.

"Tahan dia!" perempuan yang sepertinya adalah ketua mereka kembali memberikan perintah. Sementara temannya memegangi tangan Karin, ketua kelompok itu membuka sleting tas yang dipakainya dan mengambil sesuatu-entah-apa di dalam.

Mata Karin melebar melihat benda yang di pegang gadis itu, terlihat berkilau ketika cahaya matahari yang mulai memerah menyentuh permukaannya.

Benda itu adalah gunting, sebuah gunting yang terlihat sangat tajam. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis kirinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi padanya.

"Aku suka dengan rambut merahmu, dan itu membuatku iri." Sebelah tangan si ketua yang tidak memegang gunting terulur dan menyentuh helaian surai merah Karin yang tergerai pasrah.

Karin tidak menggubris ucapan gadis itu, dalam hati ia mulai semakin takut. Ia melirik ke sekitar area parkir berusaha menemukan seseorang-barangkali tukang sapu atau pak satpam-yang mungkin saja lewat dan bisa menolongnya.

Tapi nihil.

Tidak ada siapaun disana selain dirinya dan sekumpulan gadis gila itu. Karin semakin ketakutan, apalagi gadis yang memegang gunting itu sedang menyeringai kejam sambil menatap gunting dan rambut Karin bergantian.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada ringan, seolah sedang menanyakan keadaan cuaca. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memotong semuanya, aku hanya akan mengambil _sedikit_ saja." Ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'sedikit' yang diucapkannya.

Gadis itu memegang rambut Karin dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya memegang gunting. Karin refleks menutup matanya, tak kuasa melihat bagaimana rambutnya yang selama ini dipanjangkan harus digunting oleh mereka. Sejak tadi ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tapi entah kenapa ia seolah kehilangan kekuatan untuk berteriak. Seperti ada gumpalan besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

_Seseorang, tolong aku!_ Dia memohon dalam hati.

Rambutnya sudah berada diantara celah gunting itu, dan hanya tinggal mempertemukan kedua ujungnya maka rambut Karin akan terpotong sempurna. Gadis itu sudah akan melakukannya, hingga—

"Hei."

—suara seseorang terdengar, dan menginterupsi apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan.

Keempat gadis itu segera berbalik, dua diantaranya segera melepas pegangannya pada lengan Karin. Si ketua juga melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Karin, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia taruh di belakangnya, berusaha menyembunyikan gunting tadi dari pandangan orang itu.

Karin yang merasakan tangannya sudah tidak tahan lagi membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Heran juga karena sejak tadi tidak kunjung merasakan rambutnya dipotong.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris semerah ruby yang menatap takut-takut. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dibalik kaca mata yang dipakainya, iris ruby-nya melebar melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ekspresi orang itu terlihat datar, tidak menyiratkan emosi apapun. Bibirnya meloloskan sebuah nama dengan suara bergetar.

"K-Kak Naru..." lirihnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekat, berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis yang tadi hampir saja melakukan sesuatu ke Karin. Gadis itu baru saja hendak pergi dari sana, namun salah tangan Naruto segera mencengkeram lengan kanannya dengan erat. Terlalu erat sebenarnya karena dari ekspresi gadis itu ia terlihat kesakitan. Sementara ketiga rekannya segera melarikan diri dari sana.

Naruto menunduk agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu. Dengan iris safir yang menatap tepat ke dalam bola matanya, Naruto bertanya,

"Apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan padanya?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara terbata.

"Benarkah? Lalu ini—" tangan kiri Naruto meraih gunting yang disembunyikan di belakangnya kemudian merebutnya paksa. "—apa?"

"I-itu…" dia kehabisan kata-kata, kini giliran gadis itu yang sekarang berkeringat dingin.

"Kau ingin memotong rambutnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dia menggerakkan benda itu seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang diguntingnya.

Matanya tiba-tiba menyorot tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. "Berani sekali kau menakuti gadisku," ucapannya terdengar seperti desisan. "Kau beruntung karena aku mendapatimu sebelum kau sempat melakukan sesuatu padanya. Karena jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja, akan kupastikan wajah cantikmu ini hilang hingga kau tidak akan lagi memiliki keberanian walau hanya untuk menatap wajahmu di cermin."

Gadis itu hanya diam dengan bibir bergetar serta mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca saking ketakutannya.

"Aku peringatkan, jangan pernah berani untuk menganggunya lagi jika kau dan teman-temanmu masih ingin pergi ke sekolah sambil memamerkan kecantikan kalian. Karena aku dengan senang hati akan menghancurkannya jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cepat. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk bicara.

"Bagus, sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah coba-coba untuk muncul lagi."

Begitu pegangan Naruto pada lengannya terlepas, gadis itu segera berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan area parkir dan tidak pernah menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemari tangan, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika Karin masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun.

"Karin?" Naruto memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis itu. rasa cemas mulai menghinggapi hatinya.

"Apa kau baik-ba—"

"Ya." Jawab Karin cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto tertegun menatap wajah gadis itu. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar, namun matanya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi, kali ini dengan suara keras. Lengannya meraih tubuh Karin dan mendekapnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan menahannya."

Tubuh yang berada di dalam dekapannya perlahan-lahan bergetar, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu menangis dengan suara keras. Tangannya menggenggam bagian belakang jaket Naruto dengan erat.

"Kak Naru..." Karin menyebut nama Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya yang berkecamuk ketika melihat Naruto melangkah menghampiri gadis-gadis itu dan menolongnya. Kaget, tak percaya, lega, dan senang bercampur jadi satu di dalam hatinya.

"Kak Naruto…" Karin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja Naruto tidak datang dan menghentikan tindakan empat gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Naruto menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Karin, sementara tangannya mengusap rambut gadis itu berulang-ulang.

Sekarang Karin semakin yakin bahwa Naruto memanglah malaikat yang diutus untuk melindunginya. Karena sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Naruto melakukan hal ini. Selalu berada disamping Karin setiap kali dirinya membutuhkan seseorang.

Ia percaya, Naruto akan selalu melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Selalu menjaganya sampai mereka berdua mati, karena Naruto sudah berjanji,—

"Kau tenang saja. Kakak akan selalu melindungimu dan terus bersamamu. Selama-lamanya."

—dan Karin akan tetap menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada janji itu.

"Kakak janji."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak ada curcol panjang lebar kali ini, mata Night udah ngantuk banget. Di tempat Night sekarang sudah jam 12am lewat. Setelah update chap 4 ini Night mau bobo. Hoam~ *nguap selebar-lebarnya***

**Tapi sebelum beranjak dari depan laptop, sekarang Night ingin mengucapkan:**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1435 H**

**untuk seluruh umat muslim di FFN.**

**Selamat makan daging kurban ya, semua! ,**

**And the last but not least,**

**Review dooooong! ^ ^**

**With love, Nightingale.**


End file.
